When She Returns
by arisaisthebomb1
Summary: Faith Lahey was killed by a werewolf. But come on no one believes anything until they see it, meaning nobody believes werewolves exist. And that unfortunately means no one believed when Isaac told them werewolves were real. But this story is about Miss Faith returning home after a year of being dead. Time to ask some questions, right? Takes place in season 1 & so on.
1. Introduction

**_Re-Written_**

* * *

Faith threw a rock at her brother, missing terribly. He ducked out of the way and it hit a tree behind him. " Is someone jealous?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at Isaac. " Of you? No way."

Isaac rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He brushed the dirt and leaves off of him before pulling his sister to her feet, too.

Faith asked, " Where are we going?"

" Home. Some of us like all ten hours of sleep."

" I don't want to go home." Faith shuddered at the fact of knowing her father was home.

Isaac frowned. He knew that Faith was a good kid. Straight As. Never got in trouble at school. But that didn't stop their father from punishing her.

If he found one spec of dust anywhere, that was enough for a severe beating.

Isaac took his sister's hand and lead her onto the path that would lead them out of the woods and back to their house.

Faith trailed wordlessly behind him, thinking of her first day of high school in a few days. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a growl. Confused, she glanced around her.

Nothing.

Isaac had stopped walking, staring straight ahead.

" What is..." Faith let her sentence trail off as she saw a big, black beast blocking their path. What caught her attention was the blood red eyes it had. Faith tugged on Isaac's arm, but he didn't move. " Isaac, come on!" Faith whisper-shouted.

As if finally snapping out of a trance, Isaac quickly turned around and started running, dragging Faith behind him as she tried to keep up.

Faith looked behind her and screamed as the beast jumped on her, bringing her to the ground. Isaac tumbled forward.

She kicked and screamed as the beast bit into her leg and started dragging her back into the woods. She clawed at the dirt covered earth.

Isaac turned around just in time to see his sister disappear into the shadows. He chased after her screams until they suddenly stopped.

Isaac continued on, lurching forward as he tripped over something. Enough light from the moon allowed him to see Faith's limp body.

She was on her back looking up at the full moon. Her eyes were open wide. Her throat was slashed.

Isaac let out a sob as he reached forward and pulled his sister into his arms. He rocked them both in forth and silently cried into her hair.

* * *

Faith opened one eye as she slowly raised up. She looked around her and realized she was in the woods.

She popped another eye open and her eyes widened. A hand lifted up to move a finger across her throat.

She was supposed to he dead.

So why the hell was she alive?

Faith let her eyes roam over herself slowly.

The pant legs of the jeans she was wearing were shredded and bloody, but she was completely unharmed. As if her wounds had healed.

She swung her legs over the big fat tree stump she had been lying on and slowly sunk to her feet.

As soon as she hit the ground, her legs gave out and she fell forward.

Faith groaned and muttered, " Typical. I can't freaking walk."

 _' Well, that might be a side effect of dying, idiot_ ,' a voice in her head replied.

" Oh, shut up." Faith snapped, pulling herself to her feet again.

' _You're telling yourself to shut? Boy, mom would sure be proud of you. If only she could see you now. Oh wait, she's dead. Ya know? Like you're suppose to be!'_

Faith ignored herself and made a shaky step forward. When she felt herself tilting, she scrambled forward and used a tree to support her.

" Now I just have to find my way home."

* * *

Faith stood on her porch, fist up, ready to knock on the door. But then she stopped.

She took a step back. How would Isaac react?

What if Isaac was dead?

She didn't see his body on her way home.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and was lifting her hand to knock again when a male voice behind her said, " You look like shit."

She turned around to see the one and only Jackson Whittemore.

He had lived across the street from her forever. He never noticed her. That didn't stop Faith from crushing on him, though.

Realizing what he said, she rolled her eyes. " Thanks, Sherlock."

" You knew you looked like crap?"

" I did just spend a night in the woods." Truth was, she didn't know how long she had _supposedly_ been dead. " I'm sorry if I forgot to bring a freakin' hair brush with me. And I'm sorry for not giving a damn about what the hell you think." she hissed.

Jackson's brows shot up in surprise that anyone would talk to him like that, but he couldn't help but smirk. The girl was cute. He and Lydia agreed to have an open relationship. If a girl like her just so happened to be right in front of him, why would he give up an opportunity like that to flirt? Maybe even get her number?

" What's your name?" he asked.

" You should know this." Faith turned her back to him and raised her fist to knock.

" Have we met before?"

She pulled her hand away from the door and slowly turned back to him. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed. " Did you really just ask me that?"

Jackson simply nodded.

" Well, let's see. We've been going to the same school since kindergarten. We have, so far, had all the same classes together. And I've lived across the street from you since for freakin' ever." Faith crossed her arms over her chest. " You've never noticed me before. Why the hell are you speaking to me now?"

Jackson shrugged and took a step back. " I have to get to school. I'll see you later _girl I don't know the name of._ "

She sighed. " It's Faith."

Jackson nodded at her. " I'll see you at school, Faith."

When Jackson pulled out of his driveway and drove off, Faith turned back to the door.

It opened and behind the threshold stood a wide eyed Isaac. " Can I help you?"

" You could tell me where to find my brother. His name is Isaac Lahey."

Isaac looked at Faith closely before his jaw dropped. " N-Not again." he whispered to himself.

Isaac put his hands to his head and stumbled back. He kept repeating, " It's all in my head."

" Isaac." Faith stepped through the door. " It's me."

" You're not real!"

Faith racked her brain for something to say. A thought hit her. " Count your fingers."

" W-What?" He started gasping for air.

" Count your fingers. If it's a dream you have an extra finger. Remember? That's what-"

" -Camden always use to say." Isaac stared down at his fingers, presumably counting them. He looked back up in shock. " But then how..."

" Am I alive?"

" Why...This is crazy."

Faith stepped forward and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

Isaac held her back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Re-Written_**

* * *

Faith pulled away from Isaac and jumped up and down excitedly. " I can't believe I'm alive."

Isaac couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. " Faith, I have to get to shoo-"

" -School! Of course, it's my first day of freshman year!"

" No. Faith, you're a sophomore now." Isaac stated slowly.

" But that means I've been dead... a whole year." One look at her brother's expression and she knew she was right. " How is this possible?"

" How is any of this possible?"

Faith ran a hand through her hair. " I didn't have any friends before I died. No one will care if I show up."

" You can _not_ go to school! I know for a fact the teachers were in formed of your death."

" No, they were in formed of Faith Lahey's death. This year, I'm Hope Lahey. The cousin."

Isaac opened his mouth before closing it again. " That just might work. We never looked alike anyway."

Faith pumped a fist in the air. " I, Hope Lahey, am going to get ready. I'll be down in a flash."

Faith raced up the stairs to her bedroom. Everything was still there. She skipped to her closet and pulled it open.

The first thing her eyes landed in was a plaid green and white miniskirt. She held it up to herself and then looked for a top.

She spotted a white blouse an pulled it off its hanger.

After taking a quick shower, finding a bra that would actually keep her ladies in, and combing through her lift brown hair, Faith slipped in a pair of white flip-flops.

She hurried back down the stairs and found Isaac waiting for her, and empty backpack in one hand. He tossed it to her.

Faith nodded in thanks before engulfing her brother in another hug.

" God, I missed you." Isaac's voice was muffled by her hair.

" I missed you two, Tiny." Faith used her old nickname for him, since when they were younger, she use to be taller than Isaac.

But that was far from the truth now. Isaac stood at least a head taller than Faith, broad shoulders. Actual _muscles._

" You can't be the scrawny brother I left behind." Faith scrunched her face up, as if that would prove her point.

Isaac lightly shoved her away before motioning to the front door. It was still open, which allowed Faith to see the big, old dusty bus waiting outside for them.

Faith glanced back at Isaac before taking a deep breath and starting for the bus.

She stepped up the steps and was met by eyes. She lowered her head until she got to the back and took a seat.

Isaac sat down next to her and the entire ride was filled with silence between them.

* * *

Faith stared the school down as they pulled into the parking lot. She immediately spotted Jackson, who was leaning against his Porsche, talking to a few other kids.

When the bus pulled to a stop, she jumped up and pushed Isaac a little when he was taking his sweet time getting up.

Isaac glanced back at his sister and glared.

They got off the bus and Faith felt her breath hitch.

Jackson was staring right at her.

She turned away, as if she hadn't noticed him, and hit Isaac on the shoulder. " Aren't you going to introduce me to your school?"

Isaac let out an exasperated sigh before flailing his arms around. " Hell, meet Fai-"

" -Hope."

" Hope Lahey. Hope Lahey, meet Hell."

Isaac started walking, causing Faith to have to run and catch up to him.

" Faith!" She whirled around to see Jackson motioning her towards him.

" How does he know your name?"

" I might have told him. But don't worry, I'll handle it." Faith turned away from her brother and made her way towards Jackson.

When she was close enough, Jackson winked at her. " I wanted you to meet some of my friends." He pointed over at a tall, tanned boy with dark hair. The boy smiled. " This is Danny." He pointed to another boy. " That's Matt." Matt was shorter than the rest of them. He had pale skin and long hair reaching the nape of his neck. A camera was dangling from his neck. Jackson pointed to the last boy. " And that's Greenburg."

" Kyle." The guy added. " Kyle Greenburg."

Faith took turns shaking all of their hands before letting it fall and dangle at her side. " Nice to meet you all."

Jackson threw an arm around her shoulder. " So, what's your first class, Faith?"

Faith nervously laughed. " About that... My name... My first name is actually Hope. I like to go by my middle name. Um, but yeah. You can call me either one." she stuttered. She put her palm up to her forehead. " I sounded like a stuttering idiot just now, didn't I?"

Matt laughed and put a hand on her arm, which he quickly removed when he saw Jackson shooting him a glare and stepping closer towards Faith.

" Um, well. I still have to get my schedule, so, I'll catch you guys later?" Faith threw up her hand and was in the school within seconds.

She pushed passed people to get to the office, which she only found after being directed by a few of her fellow pupils.

Once she had her schedule in hand, she was guided towards the vice principal's office by one of the office ladies.

There was another girl in the office. She had dark brown hair in waves down her back. Her big doe eyes went from one place to another. She had a pale complexion, but the light from above made her skin glow.

The vice principal looked up at Faith and smiled. " I'm assuming you're new here as well. Since classes have already begun. What's your name?"

" Hope Lahey."

" Related to Isaac Lahey?"

" Yes, sir."

His face softened. " I'm sorry about your sister."

" My sister?" Faith then understood. " My sister was a good person. She didn't deserve it. But, thanks."

" This is Allison Argent."

The brunette nodded Faith's way before her eyes focused on her shoes.

After explaining the rules, vice principal Drew led them to their first class. History with Mr. Harris.

As they were ushered inside the classroom, all eyes turned to them and Faith caught Jackson's eye. There was an empty seat in front of him, and another behind a boy with tanned skin and long brown hair and brown eyes.

" Class. Meet Hope Lahey and Allison Argent. I do hope you treat them with respect and make them feel comfortable." With that he turned and was gone.

" Please take a seat, ladies." The teacher said.

Faith was passing by a table to go sit next to Jackson, when she heard it. A boy with a buzz cut and big maple syrup colored eyes whispered, " Dude, that's that girl they never found in the woods. _Faith_ Lahey. What the hell is she doing here? _Alive and well?"_

The boy he was talking to was the one who had an empty seat behind him. He turned to stare me up and down before quickly turning back around again.

I scrambled into the seat behind him and then turned around to shoot Jackson and apologetic smile for not sitting near him.

Faith made sure the teacher had her back turned to the class before leaning forward and whispering, " What do you mean dead? I'm alive aren't I?"

The buzz cut boy turned around in his seat. " So you admit you're Faith Lahey? Who's supposed to be dead?"

Faith whispered back the first thing that popped into her head. " I was living in a cave."

" A whole year?"

" I was taken pretty deep into the woods by that animal. I got lost."

" There's a trail near any cave in Beacon Hills."

" Apparently not all of them." she spat. Faith leaned back in her seat and lowered her head, letting her hair create a curtain to protect her from the boy's intense gaze.

Feeling eyes bore into her from behind, she shifted to see Jackson giving her a curious look.

Faith turned back around and focused on her work.

This was gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Re-Wriiten**_

* * *

When the bell rang, Faith couldn't get put of their fast enough. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and made a beeline for the door.

She had been assigned her locker and the combination. When she reached it, she smiled at seeing that hers was right beside Allison's. " Hey. How'd you get out of there before me?"

" I basically ran." Allison said, but Faith didn't think she was joking.

Faith fiddled with her locker before finally opening it. " You didn't like all the eyes on you either, I'm guessing."

" Not at all. But I thought, after being the new girl at school almost every other month, I'd get use to it."

Faith looked over at her as she switched out her books. " Why do you-"

She was interrupted by a bubbly voice behind her. " -I love that jacket. Where'd you get it?"

Faith whirled around to see a red head beaming at Allison as she motioned to the jacket.

" My mom." Allison answered.

" It's adorable." As if finally noticing her, the red head directed her attention to Faith and narrowed her eyes. On closer inspection, Faith recognized the girl as Lydia Martin. Most popular girl since forever. " Do I know you?" she questioned.

Faith shook her head.

" Are you important in any way?"

" I guess not."

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned back to Allison. " I hear you came from San Francisco. Finally, someone interesting around here."

Faith stood there awkwardly. She decided she would just head to class and turned back around d to grab the rest of her books.

When she turned back around, she was surprised to find Jackson standing behind her. His eyes were traveling over her, lingering on her bare legs. When he realized she had turned around, Jackson looked up and smirked at her.

Faith felt her mouth go dry.

Lydia caught the whole thing and asked, " Who is that?" as if Faith wasn't there at all. In _earshot._

" This is Hope. She's cool, Lyd."

" Not with me she's not." Lydia gave Faith a hard look before her eyes landed on the bracelet Faith was wearing. It was her mother's. " I love that bracelet."

Faith sent her a fake smile before pointing in the direction of her next class. " I have to go."

" Where? The lacrosse field is this way."

" But class..."

" No, silly. The scrimmage is today. No one goes to class. It's basically a free period."

Faith stuttered out an excuse. " But I have to meet up with my cousin. Isaac Lahey."

" If he's anyone he'll be on the bleachers." Lydia looped arms with Faith before she could protest and started dragging her and Allison down the hall.

Faith glanced over her shoulder at Jackson.

Jackson looked her over again before sending her a quick wink and turning around.

" If we have to come to this why doesn't Jackson?"

" Because he has to go to the boy's locker room. He's team captain."

" How long have you known him?"

" Well we've been dating a while now."

Faith let the rest of the red head's statement drift into one ear then out the other as she frowned. Of course her and Jackson were dating. They were both the most popular people in school.

Faith soon found herself sitting on the bleachers.

The guys were doing laps around the field, and it was hard not to noticed how far ahead of them Jackson was.

As soon as he was done, he dropped into push-ups.

In the back of her mind, Faith could have sworn eyes were on her. When it became unbearable, Faith turned around to see a guy, in his early twenties at least, staring her down with the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. His jet black hair shone in the sunlight and Faith couldn't take her eyes off him. Something about him seemed so familiar.

Faith turned her back to him and was met by Lydia's fingers in her face.

" I asked if you wanted to go shopping. And what were you staring at?"

" Just..." Faith turned to look back at the guy, only to find that he was gone. " Nothing. And, maybe a raincheck. I can't today."

" But my back to school party is this week. We have to go shopping a couple days prior so then we can spend the rest of the time getting decorations."

" I don't think it takes a few days to get decorations. But, tomorrow. I promise."

" I can't tomorrow. Jackson and I have a date."

" Fine, I'll do you one better. I'll play at your party."

" Play?"

" Music. Music Lydia."

" What do you know how to play?"

" Guitar. Actually, Isaac plays, too. We would totally play at your party."

" That's great! Be at my house by eight. I'll send you the address. Phone number?"

After Faith gave the red head her number, she excused herself to go to the rest room.

As Faith was walking down the hall she saw a group of girls talking not so quietly.

" Can someone tell me why new girls have been here all of five minutes and they're already handing out with Lydia Martin?"

" Because they're pretty."

" They have nice skin tones."

" They're all any guy ever wants."

Faith couldn't help but frown. She decided to make herself known. " Don't think you're not, or don't have, any of those things."

They all turned around to face her. " But we're not so why think it?"

" You're all pretty." And Faith wasn't lying. One had a nice tanned tone, her hair blonde and her baby blue eyes wide. With her smile any boy would be lucky to have her.

Faith took a step away from the group to retreat. " You're _all_ any guy could and should ever want." With that she turned away and continued her trek towards the bathroom.

Before she could reach for the handle though, Faith felt a hand grip her wrist and she was spun around. She stared up at Jackson in confusion.

He pushed her back slightly, until she was pressed up against the wall. He put both hands by her head and smirked down at her.

" Uh, J-Jackson? What are you doing?"

" I'm trying to ask you out on a date, but you're interrupting me."

" Oh." Faith's eyes widened. " But you're with Lydia."

" She doesn't have to know."

" Jackson, we just met. I'm flattered... But no."

Jackson chuckled and moved closer. " But wasn't it you who said we've been living across the street from each other our who lives? We didn't just meet. And... Do you really want to say no?"

Her mind was telling her to say no, but she ignored it and nodded her head.

" Then say it."

" I... I don't... Can't. I can't go out on a date with...you. I won't." Faith pushed him off and sidestepped to put some space between him.

Jackson rolled his eyes in irritation. Why was she being so difficult? He reached out and grabbed her hand again. Faith struggled to pull it away. " Just say yes, and I'll let you go."

" No." Faith snapped, jerking her arm away. She turned and ran away, down the hall. She could hear Jackson's footsteps behind her and forced herself to move faster. She entered through the first door she found unlocked.

She found herself staring up at stairs, which out of curiosity, she decided to climb those stairs.

Faith opened another door and was now on the roof. She walked towards the edge and sat down, letting her feet dangle over the building.

It had been many minutes later before she heard a voice behind her. " Don't tell me you're going to jump off." Faith turned towards her brother as he sat down beside her.

Faith shoved him lightly before lying back and staring up at the sky. " I'm not leaving you again, Isaac." Faith's tone was soft but firm.

Isaac laid back, too, and Faith put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Isaac ran his hands through her hair as he stated, " I'm not letting you leave. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

As Faith walked to the bleachers on the football field, she noticed Isaac sitting on the bench, he was putting on his lacrosse gear. Faith rushed towards her brother letting out a squeal. "You play lacrosse?" Faith asked, excited.

" Yeah." Isaac replied with a chuckle. She had always liked sports.

" Cool. So I'll take this." Faith muttered as she picked up her brother's lacrosse stick. She than ran on to the field. She backed up far away from the goal, and swung the lacrosse stick, she had put a ball in their. She was always good at sports, so her " powers" didn't exactly need to be at use.

The coach walked on to the field and saw Faith throw the ball. The ball went straight through the goal, literally. Her throw had so much force, the ball went through the goal. Coach, Coach Finstock, blew his whistle. He pointed a finger at Faith and motioned for her to come over, along with the rest of the team.

She noticed the familiar faces of people on the team. Stiles, Scott, Isaac of course, Jackson, and Danny, whom was gay but really sweet and a friend of Faith's. With that thought in mind, she realized Danny must have not known about her death, just like Jackson, if he wasn't asking what was up with her being back from the dead.

Faith looked at coach, her eyebrows raised. Coach pointed his finger at her again and asked, " I... Please tell me you've played lacrosse. Have you ever played lacrosse?"

Faith nodded. " I use to play with Isaac."

" I'd like to play with you now." A guy on the team stated. Faith turned to look at the guy the same time eyerone else did. He looked at everyone and raised his hands in surrender. " What she's hot!" the kid exclaimed.

" Get a life." Faith responded as she put up the middle finger.

" She's hot and sassy." the kid corrected.

" Dude, I'll take you out myself." Faith explained, clearly angry.

" I'd like to take you out, too." the kid said with a smirk.

Faith crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a look. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand, dismissing the whole conversation. Faith turned back around, an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

" Well, I can put you on the team, but you two don't get along. And I'd have to let him go." Coach explained looking between the two.

" WHAT!? LET ME GO?!" The kid shouted, not liking the idea of a girl getting his spot on the team. Faith smirked.

" I would love this idiot's spot on the team, when do I get my jersey?" Faith asked.

" Not so fast. I like you though. I mean I like you a lot more than Greenburg. I, in fact, hate Greenburg. Anyway, you guys will have to show me who's best." Coach explained.

" Easy. We'll settle this tomorrow, he needs time to practice." Faith said. She then strutted away, towards the bleachers.

During break, Stiles and Scott rush over towards Faith. She was talking with Lydia and Allison.

" We've got to go." Stiles mouthed, heading into the woods after Scott. Faith excused herself and jumped from the bleachers. She didn't even look to see who was watching her, as she followed the boys into the woods.

" What the hell." Faith said as she started feeling a cold breeze across her neck. She glanced around her and saw that Scott and Stiles were way ahead of her. She tried to call out for them to wait, but she couldn't find her voice. She started to run after them, but mist formed around her, pulling her to a halt. Faith turned in slow circles. Her eyes stopped on two glowing red things in the distance.

She turned and started to run through the mist. She ran for what felt like forever until she couldn't anymore. She climbed a tree and caught her breathe. She waited a few moments and then started to climb down the tree. But, Faith's foot missed a branch and she fell backwards. Just as she thought it was all over, she felt an arm wrap around her thighs and around her neck.

Her eyes were squeezed tight. She only opened them a few moments later to see her savior. She saw a guy probably a few years older than her. He had jet black hair, gray eyes, pink lips, and slighty pale skin. Faith looked at him with a small smile. She jumped out of his arms and said, " T-thanks... I have to go. Have you seen two teens? A wierdo and a Brunner?"

The guy just stared at her, confusion taking over his features. " I'm Faith by the way."

" Derek Hale." The guy finally said. Faith nodded her head, the conversation getting awkward.

" Bye." Faith quickly said, running from Derek.

Maybe if she knew Derek was the one who placed her on that big tree stump. Maybe if she knew that him placing her their saved her life. Maybe if she knew she'd fall in love with him, she wouldn't have run away.


	5. Chapter 5

After her encounter with Derek, Faith continued her search for Stiles and Scott. A thought hit her and she slapped her hand across her forehead for not thinking of the idea sooner. She cleared her head and listened for sounds. She connected with nature as she saw images of Scott and Stiles walking towards the school, talking about how she must have not followed them.

Faith took off in the direction of the school also.

When she reached the field, she saw everyone getting ready to leave. She jogged up to Stiles and Scott, punching them both in the shoulder harshly. She knew it wasn't their fault she ended up running through the woods alone, but she had to get her pain, anger, frustration, and sadness out of her system. The two turned to look at her with wide eyes, before both of their faces were plastered with confusion.

" Where were you?" Stiles asked, seeing all the twigs and leaves in her hair, along with mud smears on her arms and face.

" In the woods." Faith replied simply as Stiles pulled out a twig from her, now very messy, hair.

" You weren't... Never mind. Anyway, let's go. We've got a problem." Stiles responded, latching on to Faith's arm.

" What?" Faith asked. The three stepped behind the bleachers, hoping to get some privacy.

" Your eyes are glowing white again!" Stiles hissed. His eyes widened and so did Scott's. They watched as her eyes turned from white to yellow, from yellow to blue, from blue to red, and from red to completely black over and over again.

Faith saw the two's faces and grabbed a tiny mirror she kept in her pants pockets. She saw her eyes flashing different colors, causing her to gasp. " Shoot." Faith muttered. She ran past the boys and towards the woods...again. She didn't stop running until she was a good distance from the school. Faith let out a groan as her teeth started to extend into fangs and her nails started growing. She fell to the ground in pain, her head throbbing.

A few moments later, she was able to stand back up. She had transformed back to normal. Faith turned around and was met by a large, burned down house. She sat on the porch steps, pulling out the phone she forgot she had in her pocket. She put on some music and then rolled off the porch, on to the leave covered ground. Faith looked up at the clouds. She found it easy to get lost in her own thoughts, and those thoughts made her cry.

Faith didn't know what was wrong with her, if she could be fixed. She thought of the old Faith, and then the new one, the one she currently was. She thought about how she felt her old self slipping away.

{«»}

Close to two hours later, Derek was walking towards his house. He came to a stop when he heard music playing and saw a passed out Faith on the ground. He walked towards her, lightly tapping her over and over again. Faith finally opened her eyes and saw Derek. She shot him a small smile before raising up. " What are you doing out here?" Derek questioned.

" I needed an escape." Faith replied vaguely, seating herself on the porch.

" An escape from what?" Derek questioned.

" Myself." Faith said quietly, a tear streaming down her cheek. ' I Know What You Did Last Summer' started playing. She listened and then stopped the music to replay a part. She replayed:

 _She's slipping away._

 _I'm slipping away._

 _Am I just holding on to all the things she use to say._

 _Pictures on her phone._

 _Pictures on my phone._

 _She's not coming home._

Faith stopped the music and said, " I'm slipping away. I'm not myself anymore. Heck, I'm supposed to be dead, ya know?" Faith stated, laughing a bitter laugh. Derek stared at her, unable to think of anything to say to the broken girl in front of him.

He finally found his voice, minutes later, and said, " Go home." Derek then walked up the porch steps and into the house. Faith picked up her phone and stood up. She started walking from the house, giving it one last glance before starting to walk away again.

" I'm slipping away." Faith quietly whispered. Derek watched her leave the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith walked into her house. She needed comfort from her brother, and her brother probably needed an explanation for why she wasn't at school. She was about to head upstairs, when a beer bottle was thrown at her right leg, making her fall to the ground. She looked up to see her father. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and dragged her down the hall, towards the open basement door.

Seconds later, Faith was being pushed down the basement stairs, landing on the ground with a thud. She saw her father coming down the stairs and tried to crawl away. But he grabbed her and threw her in a big, brown closet. Before he shut and locked the door, she saw the white fridge her father would always put Isaac in shaking violently. Faith started banging against the door, trying to get out. From anger, she started to turn into whatever she was.

{«»}

Close to 3 hours later, Faith and Isaac were finally let out. Faith saw Isaac shaking and his lips tinted blue. The basement was freezing cold, so she wasn't surprised. Isaac gave her a worried look as their father headed up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, " Your dinner's on the counter."

Isaac rushed towards Faith, wrapping her in a tight hug. " Are you okay?" Isaac asked, seeing her paler than usual face and blue tinted lips.

" Yeah, cause having an abusive father is awesome Isaac!" Faith snapped, pushing away from him and wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at him to see the hurt look on his face. Faith mentally kicked herself as she said, " Isaac... I'm sorry for snapping. I just, I don't know really." Faith stated.

Isaac glanced down before looking back at her. " Sorry. I asked a stupid question." Isaac said with a chuckle escaping his lips. Faith looked at him, knowing he was only faking laughter for her sake. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before heading up the stairs.

Once in her room, she went out on to her balcony. Faith sat on the railing, swinging her legs back and forth. She lowered her head, resting them in her hands. Faith cried silently, hating herself for what she did to Isaac.

Her phone rang, and she ignored it. It rang again, she ignored it. But when it rang again, she groaned and answered it, without seeing who was calling. " Hello?"

" Don't fall off the railing." A familiar voice said. Faith raised her head and looked across the street. She saw Jackson looking at her, his phone in his hand, as he sat on his balcony railing.

She shot him a small smile. " If I fall off the railing?" she questioned over the phone.

" If you fell, you would get hurt. And I would never forgive myself if you ended up getting hurt, and I was right there to save you." Jackson responded.

Faith chuckled at his comment and stuck her tounge out at him. Then a thought hit her. " You're supposed to be on a date with Lydia. She told me you guys were going out tonight." Faith said.

" Yeah well, she went shopping with Allison instead. She was going to invite you too, but you left before you all could swap numbers." Jackson explained. " Where did you go anyway?"

" If you knew she needed my number, why didn't you give it to her?" Faith asked.

" If she took you out shopping, she would never bring you back. And I always need you to come back to me." Jackson replied, a smile appearing on his face. Faith glanced down, trying to hide her blush.

She looked back up and saw Jackson staring at her, smirking. " Make ya blush? " Jackson asked.

" Shut up, Jackson!" Faith said. " I've got to go, anyway. Bye."

" Don't say bye, say see you later. Because you will see me later, when you come over and watch some movies." Jackson quickly said.

Faith looked at him. " See you later." And Faith hung up, left her balcony, and got ready for her a night of movies. She just hoped she could get past her abusive father.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith slowly walked down the stairs. She was leaving to head to Jackson's. It was around 12 when she decided to leave the house. She had pulled her hair into a high pony tail, pulled on a blue sports bra and tank, and black leggings. She put on her pink bunny slippers and was out the door. She did this after taking a shower, of course. No need for him to be asking why blood was in her hair, right?

Faith knocked on the door quietly. Jackson opened it moments later, a smile on his face. " Come in." He said sarcastically as Faith just let herself in.

" Hey." Faith said, hugging her friend. " It's too late, we've got school tomorrow."

" We don't have to go to school tomorrow. " Jackson offered, his thoughts getting very dirty. Faith rolled her eyes and answered him.

" Second day of school and were already skipping? No thanks. I'd rather not get a beating from my dad." Faith stated, not choosing her words very wisely.

" A beating?" Jackson asked.

Faith's eyes widened as she realized she slipped up. " No! You know what, I should go." She quickly said.

Jackson grabbed her arm as she tried to rush out the door. " A beating? Does your father hurt you?" Jackson asked, worry present in his voice. Faith tried not to break down as she shook her head, but Jackson could tell she was lying. " Faith..." Jackson started. But she cut him off.

" I'll stay if we forget about this." Faith offered.

Jackson thought about it. He wanted to spend time with her. He knew which buttons to push. He also knew that she would leave if he pushed more butttons. So he said, " I'll drop it...for now. I picked out your favorite moveyes, The Notebook. "

Faith chuckled when she saw him roll his eyes. " You hate the movie?" Faith asked as she walked into the theater room.

" Spot on!" Jackson grumbled as he sat next to Faith on the huge couch. She laughed and started the movie.

Half way through the movie, Jackson put his arm around Faith and Faith scooted closer into his side. Jackson didn't even know what he was doing, but he gently grabbed chin and kissed her. Faith didn't kiss back, she pushed away from him. But the two hadn't noticed Lydia had stepped into the room a second ago, seeing them kiss. She had come to see her boyfriend, and saw the new girl kissing him. She wanted revenge, she wanted to humiliate Faith, and she was already putting together her plan as she walked out the front door.

Faith looked at Jackson, anger and confusion filled her eyes. She got up, storming out the room. " Faith!" Jackson called out as he grabbed her arm, stopping her from exiting the house a second time that night. She pushed away from him, screaming out, " Lydia! What about Lydia! She made an attempt to be my friend, and I kissed her boyfriend!" She pulled at her roots, frustrated.

" No! I kissed you...and I shouldn't have." Jackson said.

Faith looked him in the eyes, knowing he was feeling bad. She shook her head. " I can't, not right now. I can deal with you too." Faith stated. Jackson lowered his eyebrows in confusion, but then took a guess.

" Your father?" Jackson asked. Faith looked at him, this time not able to hold back her tears. She needed comfort, and no matter what her mind told her, Jackson was the only one who could provide just that at the moment. So, she rushed into his arms, hugging him close. " Shh." Jackson said.

And she ended up falling asleep in Jackson's arms. He carried her up to his room, laying her in his bed before placing himself next to her. He stroked her hair, and that's how he fell asleep.

Hopefully after that kiss, she wouldn't tell, but someone already knew...and she was plotting revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Faith raised up, a yawn escaping her lips. She looked around, gasping when she saw she was in Jackson's bed, with Jackson! Hearing her gasp, Jackson's eyes popped. He saw her staring at him in shock. " Did we..." Faith started to ask.

" No. We didn't." Jackson said, slowly raising up to. He frowned slightly, realizing his dirty dreams didn't come true, his dream girl didn't want it to come true. Faith saw the look on his face and asked, " Is something wrong?" Jackson shook his head, feeling rejected.

" School!" Faith exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, we got up around the time as everyone else would, we'll make it." Jackson stated, getting out of bed.

" My clothes? I'll have to go home. My dad...he's not home." Faith realized, sighing in relief. Jackson grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

" I'll go with you." Jackson said. Faith shook her head, she knew she could go by herself, which is what she told him. He took a shaky breathe, but agreed. He started getting ready for school as Faith left his house to go to her own.

As she walked into her room, she walled straight to the closet. Keep in mind, it's still dark outside. Faith opened her closet, not even looking around as she pulled out a bright green long sleeve tee. Also a pair of denim short shorts. She turned around and closed the closet door.

She pulled down her pants, slipped on the shorts, and took off her shirt. She didn't get a chance to put on the green shirt, when someone jumped out of the closet. They were wearing a Devil's mask. Faith screamed as the person grabbed on to her arms and pulled her towards them. As Faith struggled, the person's hands wrapped around her waist. They pushed Faith against a wall, their fingers tracing across her breast as she screamed for help. Then, the person took off their mask. Faith's eyes widened. She went to scream for help again, but the guy pressed his lips to her own, her screams now sounding muffled.

She knew Isaac left an hour ago to finish his job early, so he could play in the lacrosse game that night.

Faith pushed more, causing the guy to hold on tighter. When he finally moved his mouth to her bare shoulder, she screamed out again, this time getting someone's attention.

A minute later, Jackson rushed into the room. He was fully dressed and looked angry as hell. He saw Faith and the other guy on the lacrosse team. He ran towards the two, pulling the guy off Faith. Faith collapsed against Jackson, who was now holding her bridal style. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Then Jackson quickly turned around to see the lacrosse player standing back up from where he'd fallen. Jackson walked towards the guy, punching him in the face. Then, Jackson kicked him in that private place. The rest of the right was a blurr as Faith saw a green, steady, blinking light in her closet. She got up and raced towards it. She saw it was a camera and it had recorded everything.

She gasped, watching the video replay.

Jackson heard her gasp and looked up, seeing her holding a camera. Faith dropped it and turned to face Jackson. Her features appearing to show a whole hell lot of anger. She marched up to the guy and grabbed his collar, slapping him on his already beat up face.

" Your spot on the team is gone, Lover Boy!" Faith exclaimed as she kneed him in the stomach. The guy, who she still didn't know the name of, fell to the ground, gasping for air. " Never touch me again." Faith demanded. She pulled on the green shirt and turned around. Jackson was watching her intently, with lust filled eyes. She looked at him a few moments before grabbing her green flip flops and putting them on. She grabbed her bookbag and Jackson's hand, leading him out of the room. But before she closed the door, she quickly ran to get the camera. " Let yourself out!" Faith called out before slamming the bedroom door shut.

{«»}

Many silent minutes later, Jackson was driving down the road in his silver Porsche. Faith kept replaying the video, a tear sliding down her cheek each time. " Faith?" Jackson called out.

Faith turned her head away and called out, " Yeah?"

" We arrived at school...10 minutes ago. I know you're shaken up. Maybe you should go home, I'll drive you back home." Jackson offered.

Faith looked around, they were at school. " No I'm okay. We need to get inside." Faith said, already stepping out of the car. She turned off the camera and stuffed it in her bag, which she had to turn her head for. She made the mistake of doing that, as she bumped into someone. She groaned as all the continents in her bag fell out, including the camera. She picked up everything and stuffed it back in her bookbag, except the the person she bumped into just left, she turned around. But she quickly took a step back, seeing the terror.

" Want my spot on the team now do ya?" Terror asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. " Don't touch you ever again?" Terror continued to tease. Faith rolled her eyes and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. " So, where are you going?"

" You should let go." Faith said.

" If I don't want to?" Terror asked.

" She said you should let go." Jackson's voice warned.

Terror let go and stepped back. Then he just walked away. " You okay?" Jackson asked.

" Yeah. Let's just go." Faith said, heading into the school.

{«»}

Lydia was standing off to the side, though. Terror was next to her. " That bitch." Lydia muttered. " Did you get at camera, Asher?"

" Yeah." Terror, Asher, said.

" Good. She deserves everything that is coming at her. She stole my boyfriend and l was actually going to be her friend." Lydia explained.

" Whatever. As long as I keep my spot on the team." Asher replied.

Lydia gave him a nod before walking into the school.

{«»}

While that went down, Faith walked towards the parking lot, Jackson trailing after her. She came to a stop when she saw a bus covered in blood and caution tape. Police officers were checking it out. " Oh my gosh..." Faith breathed out, her hand flying towards her mouth.

" What the..." Jackson started to say.

" Faith!?" Faith heard Stiles call out for her. She turned around and saw him racing towards her.

" Yeah?" She asked, growing worried.

" Private conversation. " Stiles said, eyeing Jackson. Faith gave Jackson a quick hug and followed her new friend.

Once inside the school, Stiles started talking. " Scott, he had a dream. I'll save you the dirty details. But, he and Allison were on a school bus, he wolves out and attacks her. A bus driver, he got attacked by something... And Scott thinks he's responsible." Stiles explained.

" Is he responsible?" Faith asked.

" No. I know my best friend." Stiles reasoned. " But there's been a little...problem. Ya know the back to school party right, you weren't there? Anyway... Scott and Allison set up a date for tonight. But he is afraid, afraid his dream will come true." Stiles continued to explain.

" I'm sure he'll be fine. I've known him a couple of days and I know he wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't do this. Tell him that I said, he's a goods person and wouldn't hurt anyone. " Faith said. " I've got to go find Isaac." As if on time, Isaac ran towards her.

" Where the hell were you?" Isaac asked.

" I went to Jackson's, and ended up falling asleep." Faith explained.

Isaac's eyes widened. " You slept...together!?". Isaac asked.

" Yup, same bed. It was comfy." Faith said, trying hard to keep a straight face. Isaac's mouth fell open.

" Isaac. We slept in the same bed when we were kids. We watched some movies, and we fell asleep." Faith explained, unable to contain her laughter any longer. Isaac blew out a breathe and closed his mouth.

" Okay. Well, that's cool. See ya later sis." Issac called out, walking off.

Meanwhile, Lydia was uploading the video online. A friend of Faith's saw what Lydia was doing and called out, " What the hell Lydia?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Continung from the previous chapter...**

" What the hell Lydia?!" Allison exclaimed. " Where...Why...What are you doing? What are you doing with that?"

" Nothing you have to be concerned about." Lydia snapped, getting out of the computer chair she was sitting in. She was trying to upload the video at school, wanting to get it up for everyone to see as soon as possible.

" Lydia...Why?" Allison asked.

" That bitch, Faith! She stole Jackson from me!" Lydia exclaimed.

" Lydia? What did she do, how did she steal him from you?" Allison continued to question.

" They kissed."

" Lydia they used to be good friends. Maybe it was a friendly kiss?"

" It didn't look like a friendly kiss."

" Maybe if you stayed longer, you would have seen that I pushed him away." A new voice said

Lydia and Allison turned to see Faith.

Faith had to check out a book and saw her friends. But she also heard her friends.

" Jackson was drunk." Faith lied. " He didn't know what he was doing."

" Really?" Lydia asked, her eyebrows raised.

" Yeah. And I'm sorry you had to see that." Faith apologized.

Lydia sighed. " I'm sorry. And Asher, I'm sorry I made him do that to you." Lydia said, lowering her head in shame.

" Guys? The video is still uploading!" Allison interrupted.

" Shit!" Lydia muttered as she turned around. All three girls gasped when they saw the video fully uploaded on to the internet. " People are going to see this."

" Lydia? I know you like to tell people things. So, who did you tell about this video?" Allison asked.

Lydia looked down again before looking back up. She answered Allison in a ' duh' tone. " Ali...I-I told everyone."

" Fuck!" Faith muttered, kicking the ground.

" Danny." Lydia said, looking at Allison. " You met him at the party. I need you to find Danny."

Allison nodded her head and rushed out the library in search of Danny.

{«»}

A few short minutes later, Allison rushed into the library with Danny, a friend of Lydia's.

" Delete this. It was uploaded from some guys camera, to my phone, to this computer. I know one of the three passwords to delete this video. Fix this, please!" Lydia said quickly, handing Danny her phone. They only had three minutes until the warning bell rang.

{«»}

Just as Danny finished deleting the video, the warning bell rang. Everyone blew out a breathe and left the library. Faith, Danny, and Allison walked together down the hall since they had the same class.

" Thanks Danny." Faith said.

" Sure thing." Danny said back.

{«»}

Half the day went by and it was finally lunch time. Faith walked down the hall, not knowing where to go since she had skipped yesterday. Faith just followed around some students and finally found the cafeteria. She got in line and grabbed an apple, water bottle, got some lasagna, and a pack of Oreos. Then Faith turned around and saw Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Stiles, and some other guy sitting at a table.

" Get up." Faith said to the guy as she walked over to the table.

" You could sit in my lap." The guy said with a wink.

Faith acted like she was about to walk away, but then quickly turned around and punched the guy in the face. " I said get the hell up!" Faith exclaimed. The guy grabbed his jaw and winced, then he got up and fled the table. Faith sat down and threw her legs up on to the table, whilst putting her lunch down.

Everyone looked at her shocked. " The bus driver... Is he dead?" Faith asked.

Stiles pulled out his phone and showed something. " I know who it is." Stiles said.

Everyone crowded around the phone and Scott gasped. " I know him." Scott said.

" I heard he got attacked by a mountain lion." Danny said.

" I heard he got attacked by a cougar." Jackson stated. Everyone turned to look at him like he was stupid.

" A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. Everyone turned to look at her shocked. " Isn't it?" Lydia quickly added, trying to act dumb. " Anyway. Can we talk about something more fun? Like... Where you and Scott are going for your date tomorrow?" Lydia asked, looking to Allison.

" Oh... We didn't, uh...really decide yet." Allison admitted.

" Well then, the 5 of us should go out!" Lydia reasoned.

" Five?" Faith questioned, the same time Stiles did.

" Yeah. Me, Jackson. Allison, Scott. And Faith." Lydia said.

Stiles tried to not look hurt hearing he wasn't invited. " Oh." he said.

" I'm game, it sounds fun." Faith said.

" You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing my eyes out with this fork." Jackson stated whilst picking up his fork.

" You love bowling!" Lydia exclaimed to Jackson.

" Yeah, when I have actual competition. " Jackson retorted.

" I'm competition and you know it! I can kick your ass anytime!" Faith stated.

" Well you're the only one who may be able to beat me... But we both know it's only if I let you." Jackson replied.

" What makes you think we're not competition? " Allison asked, referring to herself and Scott. " Can you bowl, Scott?"

" Kind of." Scott answered nervously.

" Kind of? Or you can?" Jackson asked, trying to intimidate Scott.

" Jackson..." Faith warned, kicking him under the table. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

" I can. In fact, I'm an amazing bowler." Scott answered. But Faith heard his heart pick and knew he was lying.

" Then it's settled! We're all going bowling tomorrow." Lydia stated, just as the bell rang.

" You suck at bowling!" Faith heard Stiles hiss as they walked out the cafeteria.

" I know." Scott answered

 **The next day...**

Faith was getting ready to go bowling. She was so happy. Yesterday she proofed her self to coach and got Asher's spot on the team. And it turns out Scott made first line.

She pulled on a pink and red rose floral colored dress, black tights, black shorts underneath her dress, and red high tops. She braided her hair to the side and put on a black beanie.

" Where are you going?" Isaac asked appearing in her doorway.

" Out with friends." Faith answered.

" Stay safe." Isaac said.

Faith looked at Isaac and gave him a kiss on the forehead. " I'm always safe." Then she heard honking and knew Jackson was here to pick her up. " Bye."

" Bye." Isaac said back, watching her leave the room and head down stairs.

" Hey." Faith said climbing into the back seat of Jackson's Porsche. Lydia was sitting in the passenger's seat.

" Hi." Lydia and Jackson said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Then, once they pulled into the parking lot, Faith jumped out the car. She couldn't take the silence anymore. She ran inside, hoping Allison and Scott were there. When she looked around and saw that they weren't, she sat in a booth, waiting.

" You okay? " A girl asked. Faith looked up and gasped when she saw a light glowing around her, just like she had seen on Scott. And that meant her eyes were glowing different colors.

" What are you?" Faith hissed.

" Me! What are you?" The girl asked, smirking. The girl had jet black hair, grey eyes, slightly pale skin, pink lips, and Faith knew what she was.

" You're a Hale. You're a werewolf. I'm Faith and I don't know what the hell I am." Faith answered.

" Right. Right. And my name's Nora." The girl answered.

" Faith, who's this?" Lydia asked walking up to the two and interrupting the conversation. She had a very great jolt of attitude in her voice.

" I'm Nora. You must be the bitch." Nora said. Lydia put her middle finger up at Nora.

" Allison and Scott arrived and we got you your shoes. We're all ready to play." Lydia said.

" Okay. Bye Nora." Faith said, getting up and following Lydia over towards her friends.

" Hey!" Allison chirped, hugging Faith.

" Hey!" Faith said hugging her friend back.

Faith walked over towards Scott and he whispered, knowing she could hear him, " The girl you were talking to was a werewolf."

" I know. And my eyes stopped glowing colors just as Lydia walked over." Faith whispered back.

" Okay. But tonight we're not gonna worry about that. We're having fun tonight." Scott whispered back, giving her a small smile.

" Hell yeah." Faith said back.

And that's just what they did. Turns out, at first, Scott was a horrible bowler. But then, Allison gave him...something to think about. And Scott was getting strikes like there was no tomorrow. Even with that though, Faith still won the game. Everyone said there goodbyes and went home. Faith having got the most fun out of it, knew her fun wouldn't last long with her being a monster. But what the heck! A girl can try.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two days after going out bowling with her friends, and Faith got up earlier than usual, wanting to go for a run. She had this urge to go see Derek. She had felt this pull towards him since the day they met. Which by the way was when she fell out a tall tree.

Faith pulled off her covers and stretched. Then, she headed over to the closet, pulling on a white sports bra, teal tank, white jogging shorts and her new black sneakers. She hadn't much clothes, but Lydia sure took care of that. She had felt bad about the video thing, so she made it up to Faith by buying her clothes at the mall.

Faith pulled her hair into a messy bun as she walked out the house. She looked around, trying to remember the fastest route to Derek's. But when she drew a blank, she sighed and started running down the road, heading towards an old park by the woods.

When she got to the park, she ran into the woods. Staying on the trail, she found Derek's place in no time. But the police cars and police men surrounding the house surprised her. She looked around, seeing Scott and Stiles leaning against Stiles' jeep. Faith headed over to the duo, confusion taking over her features.

" Hey. Guys, what's going on?" Faith asked.

" Hey Faith. We're arresting Derek." Stiles said. He looked up in thought before correcting, " They're arresting Derek."

" Why?" Faith asked, looking towards Scott.

" We, uh, found a body. It was on his property. Faith, he killed a person." Scott stated.

Faith looked behind her to see Derek being led towards a police car. " He didn't kill a person." Faith argued.

" Faith..." Stiles trailed off, not understanding why she was defending Derek.

" It wasn't him." Faith continued, standing her ground.

" You're unbelievable! " Stiles hissed. " Scott? You know he did this, right?"

Scott looked around awkwardly. " I think he's guilty... Sorry Faith." Scott said, looking down.

" Fine. I'll ask him myself." Faith said.

" Yeah, cause he'll just tell you if he killed a person!" Stiles exclaimed.

" Stiles. It. Wasn't. Him." Faith repeated slowly, already walking towards the police car Derek was in. She didn't turn around when Stiles called out her name. She got in the front of the police car and turned to face Derek. " You kill anyone lately? " Faith asked.

Derek didn't answer her question as he said, " You can't play in the lacrosse game tomorrow."

" What? I just got the spot on the team! I won't let the team down down, Derek!" Faith stated, her eyes narrowed in anger.

" You or Scott can't play in the game! It'll be a full moon!" Derek growled.

" Watch me!" Faith replied.

" Faith you-" Derek started to say, but was cut off by Faith slamming the door closed.

" He wouldn't tell me a thing. And Stiles, if you say I told you so, I'll rip out your throat...with my teeth." Faith said, walking up to Scott and Stiles.

" You said it, not me!" Stiles defended.

Faith rolled her eyes and turned towards Scott. " Derek doesn't want us playing lacrosse tomorrow. It'll be a full moon." Faith said.

" He tried to convince me of that yesterday. But, I made first line. I'm not going to back out." Scott said.

" That's what I told him. Anyway, we all have to get to school so... See ya later." Faith stated.

" I could give you a ride home." Stiles offered. When Faith shook her head, he said, " I'll give you a ride home. It's dangerous being in the woods by yourself."

" Alright, my legs are hurting anyways. Maybe you could give me a ride to school, too? Take me home I get ready, you and Scott can wait for me, and we drive to school together? The bus left already." Faith suggested.

" Sure." Stiles responded. The trio climbed into the jeep and drove from the woods.

{«»}

9 hours later, Faith walked out of the school along with her fellow classmates. She planned on going to see Derek, get him to answer her questions.

She saw Isaac up ahead, getting on his old, green bike. She ran up to him, telling him she'd be back home later. Then, she started walking down the road.

37 miles and 193 stops for breathe later, Faith found herself at the the police station. The sun was setting.

Faith walked into the police station, not seeing anyone at the front desk. She took that as her chance to just walk into the cell room. That was until she heard a voice. " Sneaking in to see me are you?"

She slowly turned around and saw Derek. " Why are you not in a cell?" Faith asked, ignoring his comment.

" I'm innocent. You see-" Derek began to say, but Stiles came out of a room and continued, "-the hair on the body was animal hair. Derek is in the clear. So, we let him go. Also turns out...the body, the person killed, was his sister Lora."

" Okay then. Stiles, take me home. I walked 37 miles for nothing!" Faith commanded.

" Sure. Just let me say bye to my dad." Stiles said, leaving the room.

Derek stared a an unusually quiet Faith. He knew that he should tell her. He knew he should tell her about the real reason she was alive. But he couldn't.

A couple seconds later, Stiles walked back into the room. " Ready?" he asked.

" Yeah." Faith answered. The two walked out the police station.

{«»}

Faith watched Stiles drive off. Not wanting to go home yet, since no one in her class had homework that night, she walked across the street. Faith knocked on the door and seconds later, Lydia answered.

" Hey." Lydia said.

" Hi. I came over cause our class had no homework today. I was hoping Jackson and I could see a movie. But, you two are obviously spending time together so, I'll leave." Faith explained.

" Why? You can come in." Lydia said, chuckling slightly.

" Really?" Faith asked surprised.

" Sure!" Lydia chirped. She moved aside and gestured for Faith to come in.

Faith followed Lydia upstairs into Jackson's room. " What took you so long?" Jackson asked, hearing his bedroom door open. He was turned with his back to the door, watching TV on his bed.

" Hi to you, too." Faith said, rolling her eyes playfully. Jackson turned around and gave her a smile and wave.

" Why are you in my house?" Jackson asked as Lydia sat in his lap.

" No reason really." Faith answered.

" You're just in time to see Vampire Academy." Lydia said, pressing play on the remote for the TV.

" Yes!" Faith quietly celerbrated. Jackson laid against his head board, Lydia in his lap still. Faith came and sat next to Jackson. The trio watched the movie, not really paying attention, though. They were all to busy in their own thoughts.

{«»}

The next day, Faith was walking down the hall. She was heading towards the cafeteria. That's what she was doing until she heard fighting noises coming from the boy's locker room, at least. She looked around, making sure no one was watching her, before slipping into the room. She walked around until she saw Derek pushing Jackson against one of the lockers.

" What the hell! Derek get off him!" Faith exclaimed, pulling Derek away from Jackson.

" Are you okay?" Faith asked, hearing Jackson's heart beat speed up. Jackson looked from her to Derek before nodding his head.

" Jackson? Go to class." Faith ordered.

Jackson looked at Faith, his heart beat speeding up again before it even calmed down. He nodded though, after seeing her give him a glare. He picked up his bag and left without a word. Before he left though, Faith caught a glimpse of his neck, which had a big scratch on it.

Faith turned towards Derek once Jackson left. " You cut his neck!?" Faith exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

" What?" Derek said, ignoring the question.

" Stay away from my friends." Faith said, rolling her eyes. She turned around and left the locker room without another word.

Hell broke loose when people messed with Faith's friends. And she wasn't done with Derek, not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the lacrosse game. Faith was esthetic. She just sat in bed all day until she had to get ready for the game. She crawled out of bed and pulled off her clothes. She had taken a shower earlier.

Faith pulled on her protection pads, jersey, shorts, and her track and field shoes. Her jersey number was 51. Faith then quickly pulled her hair into a high pony tail and got her gear ready.

By the time she was down the stairs, Isaac was heading out the door. " You know we have an hour before we actually need to leave the house, right?" Faith asked.

" I don't have friends to take me to the game like you do. I ride an old bike, remember? So, I'm leaving now." Isaac stated.

" Jackson can give us both a ride." Faith said. She looked past Isaac, out the door, to see Jackson walking out his house. " Jackson?!" Faith called out.

Jackson looked at her house and saw her head poking over Isaac's shoulder. " Yeah?" He called out back.

" Can Isaac get a ride to the game, too?" Fait asked. Jackson was a little hesitant before nodding his head.

" We'll have to leave now, though. I have to meet up with Danny at school to practice." Jackson spoke.

" That's cool." Faith said, picking up her and Isaac's duffel bag. She walked across the street and towards Jackson's ride. Faith placed the bags in the trunk and hopped in the passenger's seat. Jackson got in the driver's seat, and Isaac hesitantly got in the back.

The ride was quiet, too quiet for Faith. So, when Jackson pulled to a stop at a red light, Faith asked, " What happened to you two? You guys used to be friends and now it's like you guys can't be around each other. I don't know what happened, but you need to fix it." Faith glanced at both boys before turning towards the window with her arms crossed.

The light went green and the car was silent again.

Once the car came to a stop in front of the school, Faith jumped out the car. She reached over the seat and grabbed her bag from the back. She then began walking around the school, towards the field.

As she made it to the bleachers, she heard Allison call out her name. " Faith! Good luck!" Allison squeaked, giving her friend a hug.

" Thanks Ali. Is that your dad?" Faith said, seeing the guy who looked like Allison a few seats away from them.

" Yeah. But I don't think you want to meet my parents, or for tonight, parent. They make it their business, to know everyone's business." Allison quietly said in Faith's ear.

" Nice to know. I'm very mysterious. To avoid the questions, I'll stay away from him today." Faith joked, a chuckle escaping her lips.

" Well, here comes Lydia. And Jackson. And that kid." Allison said, pointing to Lydia, Jackson, and then to Isaac.

" That kid is my brother, Isaac." Faith said.

Allison mouthed ' o', before being hugged by a chirpy Lydia.

" Hey girls!" Lydia said, pulling away from Faith once giving her a hug.

" Hey Lid." Allison and Faith said. Faith put her bag down next to where Allison was sitting, pulling out her lacrosse stick and water bottle. She turned around and almost screamed when she saw Stiles behind her.

" You ready for your first game?" Stiles questioned.

" Yeah." Faith spoke with a nod.

" Good. This is the first game of the season. We have to win. Or coach will kill us all. So...no pressure." Stiles said.

" Gee, thanks." Faith said, rolling her eyes.

" You're welcome." Stiles said sarcastically, petting her head.

Faith watched him walk away and she couldn't help but laugh. He was just so weird.

{«»}

1 hour later, Faith was on the field, her stick flying in the air as the ball flew through the goal. She didn't hear the clapping and cheering. She was to busy studying the head ache that came out of no where. Faith looked around, seeing Scott holding his head also. The two fell to the ground at the same time, feeling their animal side starting to take over. Faith didn't know what had happened to get her there, but a couple seconds later, she found herself on the boy's locker room floor.

She couldn't get in control, as she pushed of the ground. She felt her teeth growing, along with her felt hair growing on the side of her face. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She growled at Scott, who was also in full wolf form, his eyes just golden yellow instead of a whole bunch of different colors.

Scott growled right back at her, the two completely forgetting about Stiles. Scott launched him self at Faith and all hell broke loose.

Faith dogged Scott's punch and punched him in the stomach. While he held his stomach, Faith croutched down and swung her leg out, making Scott fall to the ground. Scott got back up and grabbed a fist full of Faith's hair and threw her head against a locker. Having the upper hand, Scott slammed his fist into Faith's stomach.

Faith groaned and got really angry. She put up an arm to block Scott's next punch and used her other hand to collide with his face. Scott backed up, feeling dizzy. Faith took this as her chance to knock him down, but before she could take a step, spray from a big shower hose rained down on Faith and Scott.

Scott and Faith instantly changed back into humans and had no idea what was going on. They looked around, noticing the locker room was trashed. Faith looked up at Stiles, tears in her eyes. " What happened?" She asked.

" It's the full moon." Stiles answered, helping her and Scott up.

" Stiles..." Scott mumbled out.

" Yeah?" Stiles asked.

" Did we hurt you?" Faith finished.

" No actually. You two went straight for each other." Stiles explained.

" That's why my whole body feels like it walked through hell; because it did!" Faith exclaimed.

Scott shook his head, guilty for hurting her. Faith, seeing the look he had on his face, asked, " Scott? You know I'm fine, right?" Scott looked up at her for a moment, before turning around and leaving the room.

" I'm just going home early." Faith lied, smiling a small smile at Stiles. " I have to get my stuff."

" Don't you need a ride home?" Stiles asked, confused.

" No." Faith simply stated, walking out the open locker room door.

Once lying to Lydia and and Allison, Faith was walking through the woods. She was in search of a bracelet she had lost the night she came into the woods with Isaac, the night she died. It was her mother's.

She looked around for about an hour, until she heard her phone ringing. She answered, seeing it was Jackson.

" Where the hell are you!? Me and Isaac thought something bad happened to you!" Jackson scolded.

" I'm in the woods." Faith said, like she was in some trance. Her eyes were glossed over and she didn't really know what was going on. " Help me." Faith whispered. " Help me." Faith said louder. " HELP ME!" Faith screamed over the phone.

Then, just like that, she ended the call and fell to the ground unconscious. Jackson had put the phone on speaker, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all hearing the message. " We've got to find her, now!" Isaac stated.

" She's somewhere. We'll find her." Jackson offered Isaac a friendly smile and hopped into the driver's seat. All the boys packed into the car and Jackson drove like hell was on their tail.

Many minutes later, Jackson pulled to a halt by the woods. All the boys jumped out the car and into the woods.

With Scott's help, they came across Faith's cold and pale body lying in a body of water. Her eyes were closed and her lips were tinted blue.

Isaac held his sister, as they all made it back towards the car. Jackson turned up the heat full blast. It woke Faith right up. Before anyone could ask questions, Faith pleaded, " Please don't ask what happened. Not tonight. Please." The boys looked at each other, nodding in understanding. Faith held on to her brother, as he whispered, " You know you're the ' it' girl, right?"

" The what?" Faith whispered back.

" Ya know, the girl who's beautiful, smart, everything really. You're her." Isaac explained.

" What does that have to do with the situation?" Faith questioned.

" I just need you to know that. I saw you just laying in the water, thinking, ' She better not be dead.' Faith I just got you back. If I loose you again, I'll loose it. But if there's nothing I can do to bring you back next time, know you're my ' it' girl, okay?" Isaac spoke softly, kissing Faith's forehead.

" I'm your ' it' girl." Faith repeated, slowly drifting to sleep.

^•^ ^~^ ! ! !


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple days after Faith went all crazy and ended up in the woods. Scott and her had been training with Derek non-stop. They told him what happened, and he agreed to help them out, to train them.

Which is what they were doing at that very moment. Today was Faith's turn to see Derek, Scott would see him tomorrow.

Faith dogged a punch that was coming from Derek. As she kicked her leg up towards his face, he grabbed her foot and put it to the ground and then threw her over his shoulder. Faith waited, thinking he was about to throw her to the ground. But he didn't, he slowly set her to her feet, keeping his hands on her waist. Faith looked into his grey eyes.

Derek stared back, his eyes traveling down her body before catching her eye again. Derek pushed her back until she was stuck between a wall and himself. Then, he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Faith was in a second of shock before kissing back.

Feeling her kiss back, Derek moved closer towards her and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and bare shoulder. Faith moaned and her back arched against the wall. She grabbed his chin slowly and brought him to look at her. She leaned in, kissing him again. As she reached for his shirt, they heard the front door creak open. Faith looked down before pushing past Derek and walking towards the front door. She saw that no one was there, but the door was wide open.

She closed it and turned around, screaming when she saw Derek on the ground, blood pouring out his stomach and mouth. She didn't have much time to think as a knife was thrown very close to her head. She looked up, seeing a women in her early 20's. She smirked at Faith and teased, " Did I hurt your boyfriend? "

Faith didn't answer, she looked down to the motionless body that belonged to Derek. She snapped her gaze back up to the women. Then, she reached for the doorknob, very slowly. " I wouldn't try it if I were you." The women said, eyeing Faith's hand.

" What do you want?" Faith whimpered.

" You and all the monsters like you dead. It's been my life long dream." The girl explained, reaching for another knife. " I'm Kate."

" Wait!" Faith shouted, seeing Kate was about to thrown another knife. Kate looked at her, gesturing for her to go on. " I want to know what I am, before I die."

" You're a-" Kate began to say, before getting knocked down by Derek, whom had gotten back up.

" Run!" Derek shouted. Faith turned around, struggling to open up the front door.

Once she was able to get the door open, she ran out the front door. She didn't stop running until she was on Jackson's doorstep. Isaac had gone over there, well because Faith forced him to, and she had to talk to her brother...pronto.

Faith knocked on the door loudly. She stopped knocking when the door burst open. Jackson looked really pissed, until he saw Faith. " Isaac!" Faith cried out as Jackson pulled her inside. In a flash, she saw Isaac tumbling down the stairs.

" Faith?" Isaac questioned, pulling her out of Jackson's embrace and into his own.

She realized she didn't think of an excuse when she ran over here. " Uh...I'm- I'm having nightmares. I can't get in control of my emotions. I just need my brother to hold me." Faith lied, looking down to finish of her act.

Isaac immediately pulled back to look at her, kissing the top of her forehead. " It's okay, I'm here Faith." Isaac whispered.

" I know. I think I just need an escape for the night. I just want to go out." Faith answered.

" Faith..." Isaac started. " I have work."

Faith nodded her head and looked towards Jackson. " Sure thing. Let me get my shoes" Jackson said.

Faith nodded her head in thanks and looked back towards Isaac, whom stated, " I'm sorry. Maybe another time when I'm not working. But Dad, he's on that business trip and expects the grave yard to be perfect for the rich people funerals."

Faith sighed, knowing he was right. " I love you, I." Faith said to her brother.

" I love you more." He answered, holding her closer.

" I love you most." Faith said back.

" I love you most. So come back to me by the end of the night or you'll be toast." Isaac argued, a chuckle escaping his lips as the two finished repeating their child hood saying.

Seconds later, Jackson was walking out the front door, Faith in his arms. " You need a ride to the cemetery? " Jackson questioned Isaac.

" No, I'm riding my bike." Isaac declined.

" Let me see this." Faith demanded, seeing Isaac in an old plaid shirt.

Isaac pulled it off and handed it to her. She pulled it on the shirt, which covered the black booty shorts she was currently in. She stepped forward, giving Isaac a hug. " Bye." Faith said, as she slipped into the passenger seat of the car. Jackson nodded his head at Isaac before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. Leaving a worried Isaac, whom wished he knew what was wrong with his sister.

{«»}

Many minutes later, Jackson pulled into the movie store parking lot, which was empty.

" Come on, Faith! You love it." Jackson argued, trying to get her to watch the new basketball movie that came out.

" No." Faith said.

" Please!"

" No."

" I'm not watching The Notebook again!" Jackson shouted, turning to face Faith.

Faith stuck out her bottom lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

Jackson cursed under his breathe and got out the car, slamming it behind him. He was going in for The Notebook. And he hated how he gave into her so easily.

As he walked into the store, Faith felt bad and raced into the store after him. She quickly caught up to him as he called out, " Hello?"

Faith looked up when the lights started flickering before completely blowing out. " Jackson? I think we should just go." Faith whispered. She grabbed his arm and spun them around, where she was met with a black beast. She stepped back, realizing it was the beast that attacked her a year ago.

Jackson grabbed Faith and pushed her to the ground as the beast started for them. He ran all the way to the other side of the store, the beast hot on his heels. Faith slowly got up, feeling dizzy. She quickly got up when she heard shelves of movies falling. She fell back down, not able to walk. Jackson cried for help before everything went silent. Faith backed up into a corner. She saw the beast walking down the isles, almost as if it wanted to taunt her. She held her breathe and watched as the beast got closer to her. She almost screamed when it jumped over a shelf, right in front of her. She slowly stood up and slid under the beast. She quickly got off the floor and started running for the exit. But it was no use as the beast blocked her path. Faith closed her eyes, ready for her death.

Then she heard a shatter, glass breaking. And then a loud roar before more shattering. She slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief when she saw it was Derek. His eyes scanning over her, checking to make sure she was okay. She looked over his shoulder, out the window. There, saw a terrified looking Lydia in her car, which was parked next to Jackson's. Faith dashed past Derek and out the door. She ran up to Lydia's window, knocking loudly. Lydia jumped and screamed until she saw Faith.

Lydia unlocked the car and quickly got out. " Did you see it? The beast?" Lydia questioned.

Faith hated to lie to Lydia, but to keep her friend safe she had to. And so she said, " Yeah. It was a mountain lion."

" No!" Lydia cried. " It wasn't a mountain lion!"

" Lydia..." Faith started to say, but then a thought hit her and she gasped. " Jackson!"

" Omigosh! Is he in there!?" Lydia exclaimed, panick in her voice.

" Stay in the car and call for help." Faith ordered. Lydia nodded and got in the car, as Faith rushed back inside the store.

Faith ran towards the last place she'd seen Jackson. She saw him piled under a shelf, a scratch covering the one he already got from Derek. It was a couple seconds later that Jackson was on his feet, an arm around Faith's shoulders as she helped him limp towards the exit.

{«»}

Many minutes later, Faith was being asked questions by the police, whom had just arrived on scene. When she was finally free to leave, Jackson took her home.

When they got in his driveway, Faith got out the car and walked into her house without saying goodbye to Jackson, to drained of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Faith groaned as she crawled in the small tunnle. She turned her head when she heard a noise behind her. She saw her mother crawling down the tunnel, not far behind her. Her mom's body was all twisted up, nothing human about it. Her mom crawled closer to her as Faith quickly tried crawling away. But her plans were stopped when her mother's hands latched on to her ankles, stopping her. Faith screamed for help as her mother dragged her down the tunnel, into the darkness.

Faith shot up right in her bed, sweating, crying, and breathing heavily. Her bedroom door flew open and Isaac came rushing into the room. " Faith it's okay." Isaac whispered, hugging her tightly. Faith cried into his shoulder, scared out of her mind. " You don't have to go to school today." Isaac stated.

" No. I'm going Isaac." Faith argued, wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

" Faith-" Isaac began to say, but Faith cut him off.

" I'm. Going." Faith said, pulling the sheets of herself and slowly climbing out of bed.

Isaac rolled his eyes. He mumbled out ' stubborn', before leaving Faith's room.

Faith pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a Piston's jersey, and white sneaks. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder. Faith then walked out the house, heading across the street. " Yo?" Faith called out to Jackson, whom had just walked out of his house.

" Did you just say ' yo'?" Jackson questioned.

Faith nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair as she said, " I'm not feeling like myself today, okay?"

" Sure. So where's Isaac? I... I agreed to give him rides to and from school from now on." Jackson quietly admitted.

" He's coming out..." Faith turned her head to see Isaac walking out of the house. "...now." Faith continued. Jackson gave Isaac a short nod before climbing into the car.

Seconds later, Jackson was driving down the road, when Faith questioned, " Lydia usually rides with you today because her mother's car gets checked on every Thursday. And her mom has work...is Lydia okay?"

" Yeah. Just a whole lot pissed I broke up with her at the lacrosse game." Jackson spoke.

" You broke up with her?" Faith squealed. " I'm only just now hearing about this! Why would you break up with her?"

" I've got my eye on someone else. I was planning on asking her out today, during school." Jackson responded vaguely.

Faith's eyes widened in shock, the fact that he had only broken up with Lydia a few days prior and was moving on already shocked her. " Okay, who is it?" Faith asked.

" No one you know. I mean you think you know her well, which you should. But I don't think you can actually say you know her." Jackson said, smirking.

" That's not useful information!" Faith exclaimed. " Give me a hint."

" She has blue eyes." Jackson said, hoping he didn't give away the mystery girl.

" Who, Susy Brick? Sally Brick? Susan Brick? Sasha Brick. Maybe Shelly Brick? Lora Brick?!" Faith exclaimed out the rest of the Brick girls, whom all had blue eyes. But Jackson shook his head as all of the girl's names were spoken. " Fine, I'll find out later." Faith grumbled.

" Yeah you will..." Jackson breathed out. After all, Faith Lahey was his mystery girl.

{«»}

After school, Faith was running around the school, trying to find Stiles. He had called her, saying it was an emergency. Faith stopped in her tracks when she bumped into someone. She looked up, seeing it was Jackson.

" Hey Jacks?" Faith questioned.

" Hi. I need to ask you something." Jackson spoke, nervously scratching his neck. Faith laughed at his action, causing him to ask, " What?"

" Scott's usually the one scratching his neck when he's nervous. It's his awkward thing. So, I don't think you can steal it." Faith replied, shrugging.

Jackson stared at her, a blank expression on his face. Faith didn't notice as she kept talking. But, what he was really thinking of was how beautiful she was to him. Her rambling, her smile, everything that belonged to her was beautiful.

" Jackson? Why are you staring at me?" Faith questioned, stepping closer to him.

" Because you're beautiful." Jackson stated, also stepping closer to Faith.

Faith looked at him, shock apparent in her voice as she asked, " What? Me?"

" Yeah you." Jackson repeated, cupping her cheek when he was close enough. Luckily for them, the hallway was empty.

Faith smiled up at him, not knowing what to say. Jackson, noticing this was now or never, leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss lasted until they had to take a breathe. " You kissed me." Faith stated, leaning her head into his chest.

" You kissed me back." Jackson responded. " So will you go out with me Saturday night?"

" If that's the way the date will end...of course." Faith said, chuckling.

" Good." Jackson stepped back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned around and walked away. Faith watched him disappear before continuing her search for Stiles.

When she exited the school, she found Stiles about to drive off in his jeep. That is until Derek came out of nowhere and put his hand out to stop him. Derek then fell to the ground.

Stiles jumped out the car and Faith and Scott, who seemed to come out of nowhere, ran towards Derek.

When they reached them, Derek's eyes were glowing blue. That caused Scott to whisper-shout, " Quit it!"

" I can't." Derek growled. His gaze resting on Faith as he clutched his arm. " I was shot, with a bullet. My body trying to heal itself is only making it worse."

" Are you dying?" Stiles questioned.

" Yeah. And the only way I can survive is if you get a bullet from the Argents." Derek said.

" How do I do that?" Scott questioned.

Faith rolled her eyes. " Obviously you go over to her house, stay for dinner, excuse yourself to use the restroom, and boom! You search the house, find the bullet. Save his life." Faith said, pointing towards Derek, who was being helped into Stiles' jeep by Stiles.

" If it's so simple, you do it. You're her best friend." Scott argued.

" Why don't we both go?" Faith asked.

" Wouldn't it look suspicious?" Scott questioned.

" Fine, you go their first. I come, saying I think I left my book from the last time I went over there. We have about an hour before I come in for you to search for 5 minutes. I say I have to use the bathroom, I search for 3. Got it?" Faith spoke her idea.

Scott nodded, thinking over the idea. " Fine." Scott said.

Stiles honked the horn. " Guys we've got to go!" he yelled. Faith said bye to Scott before getting in the jeep.

{«»}

" Where are you going? " Derek asked, his voice weak. Stiles turned to him.

" Your house." Stiles said in a ' duh' tone.

" You can't take me there."

" I can't take you to your own house?"

" No! It's not safe." At hearing that, Stiles pulled over.

" Stiles start the car!" Faith shouted, seeing Derek's blood getting on the seat.

Stiles ignored Faith as he turned towards Derek. " What do you mean it's not safe? This is my car buddy, my rules." Stiles stated as he watched Derek rip off his sleeve to show his wound. Which was bleeding out and gushing, purple surrounding it. " Dude...I think you should just get out."

" Stiles start the car!" Derek shouted, like Faith had before.

" Dude. Don't yell at me. I could probably drag your little werewolf ass on to the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Stiles argued.

" Start the car, Stiles. Or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek challenged. Stiles shifted in his seat uncomfortably. " Drive to the animal clinic." Faith instructed, reading the message Scott sent her.

" Sure thing!" Stiles exclaimed, already driving again.

Once arriving at the animal clinic, Faith and the others got out the jeep. " Jackson will be here to pick me up any moment. Get Derek inside and try to help him until me and Scott get back." Faith ordered Stiles, who nodded and carried Derek inside.

A couple minutes later, Faith was in Jackson's car. " You okay? Your eyes are darting around a lot." Jackson spoke, pulling on to a street.

" I'm good." Faith replied, putting on her best fake smile.

Jackson nodded his head, parking in the drive-way of the Argent's home. " You sure you don't want me to wait?" Jackson questioned.

" I'll be fine. I mean you could come get me later if you want, just not now." Faith responded, getting out the car.

" Bye then. " Jackson said.

" Bye." Faith said back, watching him drive away before turning around. She walked up the porch steps, politely knocking on the door. A second later, the last person she wanted to see answered the door. Faith took a step back as Kate Argent said, " Hi. It's Faith, right?"

Faith took another step back. " Why are you here?" Faith asked.

" I suppose you're a friend of Allison's. So I'll tell you like this, I'm Allison's aunt." Kate smirked, seeing Faith take another step back.

" Who's at the door?" Faith heard Allison call out.

" A pretty blue eyed friend of yours." Kate called back.

" Faith?" Allison questioned, stepping into the doorway. " Hey! What are you doing here?"

" Hey! I left my book from the last time I spent the night. I was going to come by to spend the night again, but I left my clothes and stuff home. So, I just came by for the book and then I was planning on walking home. It's really not that far from here. Maybe 4 miles." Faith lied, hitting herself in the head mentally for her lame excuse. But Allison didn't seem to notice as she said, " Come on in. You can still stay the night, ya know? Just borrow some of my clothes."

" Really? It's okay. Maybe another time?" Faith argued.

" No, we insist. Stay as long as you'd like." Kate interrupted. Faith looked at her for a moment before giving in and saying, " Okay. Why not?"

" Yeah! Oh, by the way, Scott came by earlier. He's still here, staying for dinner." Allison spoke, grinning from ear to ear.

" Really?" Faith asked, shocked. Not really though. One thing Faith Lahey was good at, was acting.

" Yup." Allison responded, leading Faith into the kitchen.

Faith saw Mr. and Mrs. Argent cooking dinner and said, " Hi."

Chris nodded and Veronica said, " Nice to see you again, Faith."

Faith nodded, and turned to Scott when he called out, " Faith?" faking shock and confusion.

" Hey Scottie! Ali told me you were here." Faith responded, giving Scott a wave.

" Yeah. I have to tell you something. It's about...Nora. She might be in trouble." Scott spoke, faking his urgency and panick.

" What!?" Faith questioned, copying his actions.

Scott looked around, seeing the whole Argent family staring at the two. " Uh..." Scott trailed off before dragging Faith into an empty hall, away from prying ears.

Once alone, Scott smiled down at Faith. He pulled out a shiny silver bullet. " You found it?" Faith whispered.

Scott nodded and said, " We have to hurry up this dinner."

Faith agreed and the two walked back into the kitchen, saddened expressions on their faces. Scott was rubbing his arm up and down Faith's back, trying to give her comfort while she fake cried.

" What's wrong?" Allison asked, a worried look on her face.

" Our friend...Our friend, N-Nora. She died in Echien House. Nobody knows what caused her death, we were going to head over there, meet up with her brother...José." Faith chocked out in between fake sobs.

" Oh god..." Allison trailed off, sympathy taking over her features. " You should go. This must be a difficult time, go see her."

Faith gave Allison a quick hug before heading out the door with Scott. She got on the back of his motor bike and he took off down the road. It was already dark, and they both knew they didn't have much time before Derek took his last breathe.

{«»}

Faith and Scott rushed into the animal clinic, not sure what was left of Derek. But they skid to a stop, seeing in one of the operating rooms, Stiles about to chop of Derek's arm. " What the hell are you doing!?" Scott asked.

Stiles blew out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile as he said, " Dude, you just prevented a life of nightmares. You too, Faith."

Scott shook his head and quickly took out the bullet, handing it to Derek.

Derek grabbed it and twisted it in his teeth. He started to unscrew it, but he fainted, letting the bullet roll into a suage drain ( sorry if that's not what its called.) While Scott ran over to get the bullet, Faith tried to wake up Derek. She slapped him a couple times, then gave him a hard punch. That woke him right up just as Scott came back with the bullet.

Derek proceeded with what he was doing and unscrewed the bullet. Once undone, the teens saw a kind of powder. Derek pourded it into his hand and pushed it down on to his wound. The four watched it disappear.

" Well, look who just saved the sour wolf's life." Stiles commented sarcastically. Derek shot him a look before walking out the clinic.

" Bye." Faith said. " Scott you're giving me a ride home." Scott nodded and bid farewell to Stiles before leaving the clinic. " What a day." Faith mumbled as Scott road down the empty highway.


	14. Chapter 14

Faith was running down the hall. Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles trailing after her. They were running from the alpha. The alpha, was the " thing" that attacked Faith and Jackson at the video store. Derek had explained to Faith and Scott information about the alpha. But now, since the last time the two saw him, which was many minutes prior, his body was laid motionless on the ground in the parking lot. The alpha had killed him. Derek was dead.

How this all happened, you may ask? Well it all started earlier that day.

{« Flashback »}

Faith woke up with a happy sigh escaping her lips. She had no nightmares, only peaceful dreams. One which involved her and Derek, a steamy bath, and no clothes on. She quickly frowned. Sure she and Derek made out, but she was going on a date with Jackson tomorrow. She had to get Derek out of her mind, and fast.

Faith climbed out of bed and walked towards her closet, pulling out a red pair of tight basketball shorts and a plain white top. The shorts reached below her knees and the shirt reached above her belly button. Faith pulled out her old worn out, grey sneakers and threw on her clothes.

Today, Faith didn't really care how she looked at the moment. She found one of Isaac's Piston caps and put it on backwards. Faith then grabbed her bag and emerged from her room. She walked into Isaac's room and saw him cleaning another cut across his lip.

Last night, when Faith had returned home, she found Isaac uncounsious in the kitchen. He had nasty bruises all over his face. She cleaned up most of them while he was asleep, but not all of them. Faith stepped in front of Issac and grabbed the cloth he had in his hand. She felt the warm water on the cloth and started dabbing at the cut, instead of rubbing it like Isaac was before.

" I'm sorry I wasn't home." Faith apologized, feeling guilty.

" Faith it's not your fault." Isaac said, finally looking up at Faith. His eyes widened when he saw what his little sister was wearing. " Put on some clothes!" Isaac shouted.

Faith chuckled and turned in a circle. " That must mean I look good." She stated.

Isaac rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet. " Tell Lydia I said thanks for the new clothes." Isaac mumbled.

Faith nodded her head, even though his back was turned to her. She then exited her brother's room and went downstairs.

{«»}

" Shut up, Isaac!" Jackson said, playfully nudging Isaac in the ribs.

" Both of you dorks shut up." Faith spoke, pointing fingers at both boys. They knew she was serious because she wasn't smiling.

" Fine." Jackson and Isaac huffed at the same time.

The three were currently in Jackson's Porsche, joking around. That was until Faith started getting annoyed by Isaac, whom was teasing the other two about their date.

Faith sighed, not knowing why she was snapping all of the sudden. But, maybe it had something to do with the feeling like something bad was going to happen. And Faith was spot on, she just didn't know it. Or what was going to happen later that day.

{«»}

" Scott!" Faith called out, catching up with her friend.

Scott turned around and waited for Faith to stop in front of him. " Hey Faith." Scott spoke, waving at Faith.

" Hey Scottie." Faith replied, giving Scott a side hug.

Faith and Scott turned the hall. They were surprised when they saw the one girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere, kissing Jackson. Faith's eyes welled up with tears as she watched Nora pull her lips away from Jackson's. She turned her head towards Faith, smirking.

Jackson saw Nora looking down the hall and turned his head, too. His eyes widened when he saw Faith running the opposite direction. Scott was chasing after her. Jackson turned his head towards Nora, but she was already gone. He felt his lip, feeling blood where she had bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what happened, Nora just came out of nowhere.

And now, probably messed up his only chance with the girl of his dreams. Jackson started to run in the direction he last saw Faith, but the warning bell rang. He groaned and punched a locker. Jackson then headed down the hallway, hoping he could talk to Faith after class.

{«»}

Faith ran out the school, Scott close behind her calling out, " Faith, wait!"

But Faith didn't slow down, she only ran faster, straight into the woods. Scott was about to follow her until he heard his name being called by Mr. Harris. " McCall! Detention! Trying to skip school, well not today. Get you're ass in class, now!" Scott hesitated before turning around and walking towards the school again.

Faith ran farther, deeper, into the woods. Faith didn't stop until she was on Derek's doorstep. She ran into the house, seeing him in his kitchen. Derek opened his mouth to ask what she was doing here, but she ran in a sprint, jumping into his arms. He quickly dropped the knife he had in his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist and back. " Are you okay?" Derek questioned.

Faith shook her head. " Your sister's a bitch. Have you seen Nora yet?" Faith stated, raising her head from where it was placed on his shoulder.

Derek nodded. " She came by this morning."

Faith was quiet a moment, the earlier events running through her head, over and over. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her red cheeks. " She kissed him."

" Who?" Derek asked, trying not to get angry at the fact his own sister hurt her.

" And he kissed her back." Faith replied, ignoring Derek's question.

" Who?" Derek asked again, his voice softer.

" Jackson." Faith said, resting her head back on his shoulder. " They kissed." Faith's voice now sounded mumbled.

" It's okay." Derek repeated in Faith's ear.

Faith hoped so anyway. She hoped everything would be okay.

{«»}

Faith left the Hale house with Derek. He said he had to do something, but wouldn't tell her what. Faith got in the passenger's seat of Derek's car. " Derek? You wouldn't... Would you...I'm going to kiss you now." Faith stuttered, leaning over the seat and pressing her lips against his. Derek kissed back, running his hands through her hair.

When Faith pulled away, her top was off. Faith reached over Derek, her top across the steering wheel.

" I'm sorry I threw myself at you. I guess, I just wanted to feel wanted, ya know?" Faith apologized as Derek drove down the road. Derek didn't reply, he looked straight ahead. Faith scoffed. " Wow. You have a make-out session with me and then suddenly you won't talk to me. I get it now. I'm just the bitch, you can do what ever you want with me, right? Well guess what. Pull over the damn car and let me out." Faith snapped.

Derek glanced at her, before continuing down the road.

" Pull over." Faith growled, her eyes turning white, gold, blue, and red at the same time.

Derek sighed, pulling over. Faith got out the car and slammed it shut, watching Derek drive away. She huffed, turning in the opposite direction and starting her walk to school.

{«»}

Faith arrived at school, her legs aching. She walked over 80 miles. Faith walked towards the parking lot, seeing Derek's car, and Stile's jeep. She saw Derek and Nora leaning against the jeep, the back door wide open.

" What's going on?" Faith heard Nora ask. Faith walked right past the jeep and the two, walking towards the school entrance. " Faith? Your boyfriend's lips were delicious."

Faith stopped, turned around slowly, and started walking towards Nora. One foot away from Nora, Faith started chuckling. " You know what Nora? It's funny how you think your words hurt me. But guess what will hurt you?" Faith replied, not letting Nora answer before socking her in the face. Faith took a step back and turned around again, startled by the streaking of a dying cat over the speakers.

Derek growled, annoyed. A second later, a low, deep roar was heard over the speakers. Faith took a step back, that bad feeling rising in her stomach again.

Scott and Stiles descended out the school entrance, smiles on their faces. " What the heck was that!" Nora shouted, holding her bruised jaw. " You trying to attract the whole county?"

" Don't be such a sourwolf, Nora." Stiles smirked, while hitting Scott playfully in the shoulder. " That. Was. Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesome!"

" Where's Deaton? What'd you two do with him?" Scott questioned, seeing the door wide open.

Derek and Nora turned around. " We didn't do anything." Derek and Nora spoke.

Then, out of nowhere, the alpha jumped out from behind Derek's car. The alpha stuck it's claws through Derek and Nora, lifting them off the ground. It then through their bodies across the parking lot. While this was going on, Faith, Scott, and Stiles were running for the school entrance. The three shut the doors behind them, knowing it wouldn't keep the alpha out. Faith looked out the window seeing bolt cutters.

" No Faith..." Stiles started, but Faith was already out the door. She bolted towards the bolt cutters and picked them up quickly, she then turned around and ran back into the school, just as the alpha came after her.

" Lock it up." Faith exclaimed to Stiles, pushing the bolt cutters into Stiles' hands. Stiles worked quickly as Faith turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. All she could see was Derek's motionless body on the ground.

" Let's go!" Stiles yelled, running past Faith, Scott right next to him. Faith turned to glance out the door one last time before turning around and running after the boys.

{«»}

" The locker room." Faith stated, opening up the locker room door. She got inside and waited until the other two were in before closing the door back.

" Lockers." Stiles informed, climbing into a locker, Faith and Scott following pursuit.

The three hadn't even been in the locker room for a couple minutes before the locker room door opened. The three held their breathe as their lockers were opened one by one, making them fall to the ground on their knees. They looked up,seeing the janitor towering over them. " Do you think this is a game? Get out. Get out now and be lucky I don't get you all expelled." The janitor complained, pulling the teens up from the ground and pushing them out the locker room.

" No, please!" Scott pleaded, but he was cut off by the alpha jumping into the locker room with the janitor, closing the door behind itself. The three watched in terror as the janitor screamed for help and blood splattered everywhere in the hallway through the vents on the door.

" Scott. Stiles. Run!" Faith shouted, taking off in a sprint down the hallway. The boys following after her.

" Did you hear that?" Scott asked, stopping all of the sudden. But he didn't give anyone time to answer as he said, " Allison?" and pulled out his phone.

" Where are you?" Scott asked the second Allison answered the phone.

" I'm at the school, waiting for you."

" What?" Scott questioned.

" You're the one who texted me Scott!" Allison exclaimed.

" Just meet me in the lobby." Scott stated.

" Lydia and Jackson are here, too." Allison spoke before ending the call.

" Let's go. Now." Faith ordered, resuming her sprint down the halls.

{«»}

" What the hell's going on? Why are we here?" Lydia shrieked.

Jackson, Faith, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison had all met up at the lobby in the school.

" Lydia? Breathe." Faith said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" Scott? " Allison questioned, waiting for an answer to her question.

Scott didn't get to answer as they all heard a loud roar. Jackson looked out the door and saw a figure of a man, then it got down on all fours and started running for the door, like an animal.

" Run!" Scott yelled, running down another hallway, the group close behind him.

The 6 soon found themselves in the cafeteria. The 5 were pushing things against the door, hoping to block out the alpha, while Faith looked around. She sighed and turned around calling out, " Guys!?" No response. " GUYS?" No response. " GUYS!?"

EVERYONE TURNED AROUND...WOOOOOOOOW!

" Beautiful job, really beautiful job. But, what are we suppose to do about the 20 foot wall of windows?!" Faith exclaimed, pointing to the windows surrounding the room.

Everyone slowly backed away from the door. Scott and Stiles went in a corner to talk, Allison was comforting a crying Lydia, and Jackson was trying to talk to Faith. Trying. Keyword.

" Faith?" Jackson said, reaching for her arm to stop her from walking away. But Faith quickly pulled away, backing away from him.

" Don't. I saw what I saw." Faith stated, tears streaming down her face.

" Did you really?" Jackson questioned. " I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

Faith looked down, trying to comprehend what he just told her. A small smile appeared on her lips when she looked up at him. " Really?" She asked.

" Really." Jackson responded. " I don't ever want to be the one who makes you stop smiling. Your smile is absolutely gorgeous."

Faith chuckled at his comment, stepping forward and giving Jackson a hug. " We still on for tomorrow?" Jackson asked.

" Yeah." Faith spoke, giving Jackson a sweet kiss on the lips. Jackson was a little shocked, but kissed back.

Faith pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. That was until she heard Scott say, " It's Derek. He...He killed a janitor."

" A janitor?" Lydia gasped.

Faith's happy mood was taken over by anger. She marched up to Scott, slapping him across the face. " That's a damn lie and you know it!" She whisper-shouted. Scott looked guilty as he lowered his head.

" I know. But I panicked." Scott explained. Faith gasped, saying sorry.

" It's like I didn't have control of my hands." Faith spoke, putting her shaking hands into her pockets. Scott gave her a nod and walked back towards Stiles.

" We need to call someone. Maybe my dad?" Allison offered.

" No. We need to call someone else. Your dad." Jackson stated, pointing towards Stiles.

" What? No. We're not calling my dad." Stiles said.

" No? What do you mean no!?" Jackson questioned, irritated.

" I mean no. Wanna here me say it in Spanish? _No!"_

Stiles had said no with a Spanish accent.

Jackson looked pissed. " Then I'll call him." He said, reaching for the phone in Stiles' hand.

" Don't. Touch. Him." Scott replied, grabbing Jackson's wrist. Jackson pulled his wrist away, stating, " Well were all gonna die, McCall."

Faith backed away from the group, none noticing she'd slipped out the cafeteria.

Faith transformed, taking off down the hallway. She turned the hallway and met up with the alpha. Faith growled, stepping forward. The alpha stood up, turning into a man, a very creepy man. " Hello, Faith." The man said, stepping closer to Faith, but staying hidden in the shadows.

" You're killing innocent people!" Faith shouted, her eyes turning red, out of rage. Before dying, Derek had said he thinks he knows what the colors of her eyes represent. Yellow, confused. Blue, sad. Red, rage. White...all of them, and more emotions that trigger transformation.

" You have, too. Your eyes are blue." The man stated, taking a step back. " Go save your friends Faith." And the man disappeared. Faith popped her eyes open, she was still a little out of it, so everything she saw was blurry.

When able to focus, Faith looked around. She was in Jackson's arms, as he ran down the hall with the others.

Faith looked behind her, the alpha was hot on their tails. Her eyes flashed yellow when the alpha turned the next hall, no longer behind them. And then Faith knew what it was doing. She looked to her right, down a hall. The alpha had taken a short cut and was now running down a hall that would lead right in front of them.

Faith knew her friends needed an escape, which is the exact reason she pushed herself away from Jackson until she was on the floor. " Run!" She shouted, seeing them all turn around. She saw their eyes widen and Faith heard a growling from behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw the alpha, right behind her. Faith closed her eyes, focusing on drawing power from everything around her, she'd practiced with Derek so many times, this is what she trained for. Faith drew power from the lights outside and pushed her hands against the alpha's chest, which sent it flying backwards.

Faith turned and saw Scott rushing towards her. He picked her up, like Jackson had before, and was running down the hall. " Upstairs." Faith heard Allison faintly say, as she was going in and out of consciousness. Then everything went black for Faith.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I want you guys to get a look at what Faith looks like. So, to get a clue, follow me on Instagram. My username is: fanfictionwriter101. There, you'll see a collage of Mrs. Faith Lahey. I'll soon be making one for Just Friends. And the very first person to comment on my collage of Faith, will get to choose what Ashley from Just Friends looks like. But Ashley has to be a blonde like in the story, sorry. And if you don't have Instagram, send a quick review to any of my stories, Just Friends or When She Returns. And GO!


	16. Chapter 16

Faith opened her eyes, shooting up from the hospital bed she was in. She felt a pair of hands holding her down and squirmed around. When her eyes finally adjusted, and her hearing came back, Faith noticed Jackson was holding her down, calling out to her.

" Jackson..." Faith breathed out a sigh of relief.

" And Isaac." Faith heard her brother's voice. She turned her head to the corner, seeing him sitting there, watching her with concern. " Are you okay?"

" I was almost murdered by the alp-Derek. I'm super, Isaac." Faith stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" I was hoping that knock out would knock some sense into you. But with your new found love of sarcasm, I'm starting to think it just turned you into Stiles, a girl version." Isaac spoke, chuckling at his own comment.

Faith rolled her eyes at Isaac, turning her full attention back to Jackson. " How about that date, I changed it to Monday?" Jackson asked, smiling.

Faith lowered her eyebrows in confusion. " Isn't it supposed to be tomorrow?"

" Oh...You've been out for two days, Faith." Jackson said, looking down.

" Really? So, it's Sunday?" Faith questioned, sighing.

Jackson nodded his head, feeling bad for her.

Then Faith's eyebrows lowered more as she asked the stupidest question ever, smiling. " Aren't you two suppose to be doing homework or something?" The two looked at her and laughed.

" I hate homework." The boys replied at the same time, still laughing.

Faith rolled her eyes and chuckled. She loved seeing the two most important people, Danny being the third, together, enjoying life. Which is something that had been ruined for her, life. But moments like these, were the ones that could turn her almost dying situation into a day full of joy.

A couple minutes later, Stiles ran into the room panicked, and Jackson's smile fell. " What are you doing here Stilinski?" Jackson angrily question.

" What's going on?" Faith asked confused, looking at Stiles.

" I made it on the team. And Scott, he's captain now, Jackson's co-captin. And totally pissed off. But that's now why I'm here! Scott went totally ballistic! He-He kissed Lydia. My dream girl. And now he's out there, I can't find him, anywhere." Stiles stated, looking at Faith with pleading eyes.

" She's not going anywhere, she can't help." Isaac said firmly, glaring daggers at Stiles.

" I'm not a baby. I can tell him myself, my opinion on the matter. Stiles, let me get dressed and signed out of here. I'll help you find him." Faith responded, giving her new friend a smile.

" Faith? Seriously? You need rest." Jackson spoke, still angrily glaring at Stiles.

" Yeah, Faith. When you go out of your way to pull someone back, look what happened! You tried to be a hero and it landed you in the hospital! So tell me Faith? When you pull someone back, who's gonna be there to pull you back, too? When you reach out for someone, who's gonna reach for you!?" Isaac snapped, a pained look on his face. " I can't loose you. Not again." he mouthed.

Faith was stunned. Isaac had never snapped at her like, ever. She quietly looked from Isaac, to Jackson, to Stiles, over and over again. Until she finally said, " Guys, Scott's in trouble. He's my friend, and if he needs help, I'm. Going. To. Help...I'm going to help him."

Stiles sighed and walked over to Faith. " Stay." He spoke, giving her a weak smile.

" Like hell! I'm not just gonna stay here, okay? I need to-" Faith was cut off by Stiles.

" You, need to rest."

" Stiles-" Faith tried to argue, but was cut off yet again by Stiles.

" Please, just stay." Stiles pleaded.

Faith groaned and fell back into the bed. Stiles then turned around and started for the door.

" Stiles?" Faith called out, raising up. Stiles turned to look at her. " Be. Careful."

Stiles gave a grin and exited the room.

{«»}

" So why'd you kiss Lydia?" Faith asked Scott over the phone. Jackson and Isaac had just left. Her mind drifted to Derek as Scott answered with a sigh, " She kissed me! I may have just squeezed her ass and run my hand through her hair, but that's it!"

" Wow, you totally didn't kiss her back." Faith said, sarcastically.

" Yeah, I sound like a jerk. I have to talk to Stiles." And then Scott hung up.

Faith turned towards her TV with a sigh and pressed the on button. She flipped through some channels and settled on The Little Mermaid.

After a couple minutes, Faith was starting to feel uncomfortable. Then she heard a crash from outside her door. Faith quickly got off the bed and slid under it, the covers reaching the floor to make a hiding place for her.

Faith heard her door open, then footsteps, and then a hand wrapped around Faith's arm and pulled her our from under the bed.

" Derek?" Faith asked, breathing out a sigh of relief. " I thought you were dead." She whispered, hugging him tight.

Derek's hand slipped under her nightgown and rested on her butt. " I'm sorry you were worried. I-"

" No. I can't do that." Faith said, pushing Derek away. " Why are you...here?" Her heart almost broke at seeing the hurt in his eyes. Almost.

" To check on you."

" And?"

" And you're fine, so I can leave."

" Yeah. You should go. Because I'm fine."

" Are you?"

" Yes."

" Alright then." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. " I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

Derek turned to leave and his arm brushed against Faith's.

Once left alone again, Faith climbed back into her bed and watched the rest of the movie.

" He can't do that to me." Faith said to herself, running a hand through her hair. " He can't treat me like crap and then do...that." Yet she found herself thinking of him as she drifted to sleep.

{«»}

Faith smiled as Jackson walked her to his car. At that moment, Faith was about to go on her date. She didn't know where since he wanted it to be a surprise, but she had a feeling she would love where she was going as long as she was with him.

" You look beautiful." Jackson stated.

Faith looked down to her pair of denim shorts, aqua blue tank top with a black belt, black and white flower printed denim jacket, and black heels. Then over to his plain white shirt with a black vest and tie over it, plain black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

" Really?" She asked sarcastically. " I look good?"

" Yes. You would look beautiful in no clothes at all, too. Maybe we could try that after the date. Ya know, everyone still thinks you're recovering. We could stay in bed all day tomorrow." Jackson said, letting his eyes travel down her curves.

" Eyes up here." Faith said with a laugh, grabbing his chin when they stopped at a red light. She waited until he lifted his gaze and then leaned forward to kiss his lips. Faith pulled away and looked up at the light. " It's green."

Jackson groaned. " Forget this date." He pulled on to an abandoned street and pulled over. Faith laughed at his antics and questioned, " What are you doing?"

" This." Jackson answered, taking off his and her seatbelt before grabbing her and pulling her on to his lap. He greedily pressed his lips to hers.

The two quickly got lost in each other.

" We're not going to make it to that restaurant, are we?" Faith questioned, pulling away from Jackson.

" No."

" Good." Faith replied, pressing her lips against his again, grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

Faith rolled on to her side, facing Jackson, whom was wide awake, with a smile on her face.

" Good morning." Faith whispered, putting an arm around Jackson's neck.

" Morning." He said back, kissing her lips softly. " Did you have fun on the date?"

Faith smiled, remembering the night before. " Yes, I did."

Jackson smiled and then he asked a strange question, " Scott, he's been acting strange right?"

Faith's smile fell slightly as she spoke, " No."

" You haven't noticed?" Jackson questioned, chuckling.

" Noticed what?"

" Supernatural things? We both know what put you in the hospital wasn't an animal."

Faith slowly crawled out of the king sized bed and wrapped herself up in a blanket. " I'm felling really sweaty." She admitted, dodging his questions.

" You are sweaty." Jackson agreed, his brows lowering in concern. " You okay?"

" I have to go." Faith scrambled to pick up her clothes and bolted into the bathroom across the hall. She put on her clothes and swung the door open, being met by a confused Jackson, who was also now in clothes.

" Are you okay, Faith?"

Faith hated what she was about to say, but she needed an excuse. She couldn't let him ask anymore about the supernatural. She couldn't pull him into her world. " This was a mistake."

" What?" Jackson questioned, stepping away from her. Faith looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she repeated, " A mistake. We are a mistake."

Faith pushed passed him and ran through the halls, finding the spiral staircase.

" Faith?" Jackson called, rushing after her. Faith turned, shaking her head.

" I'm sorry. I really am. But...I'm so sorry." Jackson caught her arm before she could open the door.

" We were just a fling?" He asked angrily.

" No. But I can't do this to you."

" Faith, do what?"

Faith fell into his arms, clutching to him like her life depended on it. " Don't."

" It's because I asked about supernatural creatures." Jackson realized, everything making sense now. He pushed Faith away. " And you're one of them?"

Faith held her silence and Jackson got his answer. " Werewolves are real." He mumbled.

" Jackson?"

" You're right, you should go."

" What?"

" Just go."

" Jackson?"

" Go, damn it!" Jackson yelled, causing her to jump. Faith turned and fled to her house.

{«»}

Faith rushed to the basement. She knew no one was home. Faith felt sad, angry, disappointed, she felt herself shifting. Knowing the closet wouldn't hold her, Faith walked over to the freezer. She made sure to lock it before crawling in and letting the door shut behind her.

Feeling the cold against her skin just made her feel hotter. Faith's hair started turning a light blue, like a frozen lake. Her skin though, was turning into colors of fire. She was only seeing red.

Then her eyes changed blue.

Then, she saw both red and blue.

Faith growled, kicking and clawing at the door with no luck of getting out.

This went on for about an hour, and then everything stopped, she was seeing everything normally, her claws were shrinking. She was calm again.

Faith closed her eyes, knowing no one would find her for a while, and she fell asleep.

{«»}

Faith opened her eyes, finding Isaac dangling above her. He sighed in relief and asked how she got in the freezer.

Faith shrugged and said, " I came down here to look for my phone, tripped, fell in, and the door locked."

" You will always be clumsy." Isaac sighed, helping her out of the freezer." Dad went out of town."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Oh, and Jackson came by asking for you."

" Asking for me?" Faith mumbled. ' He pushed me away just earlier.' Faith thought.

" Yeah, why do you sound suprised?"

" No reason. I just really-" Faith was cut off by her phone ringing. "-need to answer this call."

" Meet you upstairs." Isaac stated, walking away.

" Hello?" Faith spoke up, once he was gone.

" She knows." Scott's voice said.

" Who she? What does she know?"

" Allison knows about us. Her whole family is a group of hunters! I thought it was just him. " Scott said, referring to .

" No, it's not just him." Faith stated, thinking of Kate.

" I just thought you should know."

" Thanks Scott. Bye."

" Bye." Faith hung up and made her way upstairs.

{« In Jackson's Pov »}

Jackson smiled at Mr. Argent. " Hello." Mr. Argent said, then stepped aside for Allison to talk to him.

" Hey Jackson?" Allison questioned.

" We both know supernatural creatures are real, Scott lied to you." Jackson instantly replied.

Allison balled her fist and leaned forward. " How do you know?"

" Faith."

" She's one of them?"

Jackson nodded and saw Allison's face turn up in disgust.

His plan was working perfectly.


	18. Chapter 18

Faith walked through the halls the next day, trying to dodge Jackson at all cost.

Meanwhile, Jackson was trying to find her at all cost. He didn't know what got into him the other day, but he needed to apologize to her.

As if life didn't ever want her to have what she wanted, Faith bumped into Jackson as she turned a corner.

Faith groaned, and kept her head down, glad she decided to wear her hoodie up.

" Sorry." Jackson mumbled, not realizing it was Faith.

But he recognized her voice as she quietly said, " Whatever."

" Faith?" Jackson questioned, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. " We need to talk."

" Do we really?" Faith snapped.

" Yeah we do." Jackson argued.

Faith pulled away. " We lasted a day, Jackson. A day." Faith spoke, wiping tears from her eyes. " I don't know what that tells you, but it tells me we will never work. We can't go back to dating. We can't go back to being friends. We just...can't go back, ever."

" Why?"

" We weren't meant to be." Faith simply said, pulling her arm free and walking away.

Faith walked up to where Allison was standing by her locker.

" Hey, Alli."

Alison glared at Faith.

" I know you know, Allison. But I'm not dangerous. I swear. I never asked to become this, okay?"

Allison's face softened. " Give me time to think." She whispered, pushing passed Faith.

{«»}

Faith walked towards the cemetery later that day from school. All of the sudden, her phone starts ringing.

" Hey Stiles."

Stiles fills her in on what's going on around her, and in a second, she's on her way to his house.

Once there, Faith sees him pulling out of the driveway, Danny also exiting the house.

" Where is he going?" Faith called out, running up to Danny.

" I don't know. But I'm done here. I guess you can head inside." Danny laughs, giving Faith a quick hug before getting in his car and driving off.

" May as well." Faith mumbled, walking into the house. " May as well."

 *** OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER AND THE ONE BEFORE! THOSE TWO WEREN'T EXACTLY MY FAVORITE EPIODES, SO I KINDA LOST INTREST! ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. ANNNNNNND, SEASON ONE OF THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER! JUST THINK, SEASON 2 IS COMING PEOPLE!**

 **BUT, I WON'T BE WORKING ON SEASON 2 AS SOON AS SEASON 1 IS OVER. I WILL BE FOUCUSING ON MY OTHER STORIES! ANYWAYS, HAVE A NICE DAY READERS!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Important- So guys, I know I haven't been updating lately. I know I'm always starting new stories that I know I won't be able to finish. And I know it irratates you guys. So here's the deal. If anyone has google docs, I will pic someone ( who's not a guest), to be my co-writer. Huh? What do you guys think about that. Or maybe it could be: I pick a new co-writer every week, or month, or year. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Faith laid down in her bed. Isaac was working, her dad was out of town. It'd been weeks since everything had happened. She looked out her window, seeing Jackson coming onto his balcony.

Faith quickly rolled off the bed and reached for her lamp, taking off the light. She slowly got back in bed and watched Jackson sit on the railing. He was looking at her balcony, probably wishing she would come out. But she wasn't planning on it.

Faith ignored the phone, knowing it was Jackson. He had been calling her for days. He'd tried reaching her at school. She never let him speak a word to her.

And that's how she assumed it would be the rest of her drama filled life.

' _You came back from the dead. You're not normal. You can't be normal. You don't deserve normal.'_ Faith thought. But she wasn't right. No one was normal, after all.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. Faith snapped her head towards it and blew out a shaky breath when she didn't see anyone.

She let her claws slowly extend before crawling towards the window. Faith screamed and jumped back when Jackson appeared on the other side of the window.

Jackson quickly opened the window and rolled into the room. " Are you okay, Faith?"

" What are you doing?" Faith gasped, pushing Jackson away from her.

" We need-"

" -Jackson, you broke into my house! Go away!"

" I need to apologize. For being a jerk."

" Then will you leave?" Faith sighed. The moon light shone through her window, allowing her to see Jackson nod. " Then...apologize."

Faith scooted into the corner of the room, arms wrapped around herself.

" I overreacted, Faith. I don't know why, I just did. The thing is, I love you. I have since we were little. Remember the time I punched that kid who kissed you in the 4th grade? It was out of love. Maybe a little jealousy, too." Faith tried stifling a laugh. " The point is, I don't want to end our relationship. I would take being friends over being nothing if that's what you want. Because I love you. And I will do whatever makes you happy, okay?"

Faith wiped the tears from her eyes and shrugged. " I love you, too. But I don't know what I want. I don't want to put you in danger. I just..."

" Faith?" Isaac called from down stairs. " I know you're bummed about Jackson, so I bought your favorite with my allowance."

" You bought Chinese? I'll be down in a minute Isaac!" Faith kissed Jackson softly on the lips. " I'll think about it." As she went to stand up, Jackson pulled her back down.

" You're gonna leave me with a kiss like that?" Jackson tenderly kissed Faith before slowly pulling away.

" Now that's how you kiss a man."

Faith chuckled and made her way out her room.

{«»}

 _" Derek?" Faith asked. " Why the hell are you here?"_

 _" I could ask you the same thing."_

 _" Stiles is one of my closest friends. I can come over anytime."_

 _" Yeah well, I was invited in."_

 _" Yeah well I'm not a vampire! I don't have to have to be invited in!"_

 _" You could be a vampire. Don't rule it out. Yet."_

 _Faith shook her head. " Stiles isn't here. I should just go."_

 _" Wait!" Derek gripped her wrist. " Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _" Yeah." Faith smiled at Derek. " I'll be fine."_

 _" You didn't answer my question."_

 _" I don't really know..."_

 _And the rest of the night, the two talked like old friends._

 _{ End of«»flashback}_

" Hey Ali." Faith was at school, by Allison's locker.

" Faith..."

" I came to say...sorry. I should have told you myself. About everything. Me, Scott, the supernatural. I should've told you. But I thought I was keeping you safe."

Allison sniffled and nodded. " I know."

" But not telling you would have put you in even more danger, I guess."

Allison leaned forward, and hugged Faith tightly. " I know your intentions were good, Faith. I guess I just couldn't see that before. I was afraid."

Faith hugged Allison back. " I'm still afraid."

 ** _A/N note: Suckish chapter. Also, if user Howling2themoon is reading this, please contact me. I've been trying to for weeks, but my messages are apparently not sending._**


	21. Chapter 21

" You kissed him, Lydia! Am I just supposed to forgive you?" Allison snapped. She raised her hands in the air, sorta looking like Stiles when he's frazzled, and then dropped them to her sides.

" Yes?" Lydia asked, giving a nervous smile.

" No!" Allison and Faith shout together.

They were at Allison's locker.

Allison suddenly whirled on Faith. " You're one to talk! You knew about the whole time!"

" I was sworn to secrecy." Faith defended.

" By who?"

" Myself. But I did it to keep this from happening." Faith gestured to Lydia and Allison. " You guys are arguing like a married couple."

" What's this about a married couple?" Stiles' voice was mocking as he came up behind me.

" Them! I can't deal with my two best friends sometimes!"

" Oh, hey Lydia. Didn't see you there."

Lydia only rolled her eyes before returning to the problem at hand. " What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

Allison looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on Stiles. She winked at him before turning back to Lydia. " I request one thing of you, then you'll be forgiven."

" What is it?"

" Let Stiles take you to the dance. "

" What?" Stiles and Lydia asked.

" Oh, just wow. I really wish I had my phone on me. I left it in my locker. Lydia, if you could see your face right now."

Lydia didn't seem too amused, though. " Anything but that."

" Nope. It's either that or I'll hate you forever."

Lydia groaned loudly before turning and stomping away. She took Stiles by the arm and dragged him with her then she said something. Something along the lines of, " If we're going together, we need to do something about...your whole existence."

Faith laughed and turned to Allison. " See you at lunch?"

" Yeah."

Faith turned away from Allison and started to walk to her next class.

" We were just a fling. Get over it." Faith knew that voice. She craned he'd neck to see Jackson brushing a girl off.

" When did you decide this?" A girl asked him.

" Since the night it happened. Which let me remind you, was last year, Conner."

" It's Carly." The girl stomped away, crying.

" And I'd hate to see what happened when you told her that last year." Faith said, bringing Jackson's attention to her. Her arms were crossed and a small smile was on her lips.

" It wasn't to pretty." Jackson laughed, smiling back.

Faith looked around awkwardly. What was she supposed to say? " I have to go. See you at lunch."

" Are we cool?"

Faith nodded and reached up to lock her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick hug before pulling away. " I just..."

" We're not cool, are we?"

" I said we were fine." Faith retreated and gave him a weak smile.

" I know when you're lying to me." Jackson grabbed her arm.

Faith looked passed him when the warning bell rang. " We'll talk later."

" Or right now."

Faith pleaded with him to let her go with her eyes before he finally did let go. Faith rushed down the hall.

Jackson watched her go, his mind racing. ' _I thought we patched everything up. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a jerk! There goes the perfect girl.I had her.. And she got away.'_

 _{«»}_

Faith bumped into Lydia on her way to lunch.

" The spazz isn't so bad." Lydia stated, looping our arms together.

" I know that. I was just waiting for you to realize it so that you two could-"

" -Say go out and I'll slash your throat." Lydia saying that made Faith's eyes widen. Did she know about the supernatural? How could she?

" With what? Claws?"

" No. I'm no werewolf. With a knife."

" You scare me, Lydia Martin."

Lydia chirped, " And don't you ever forget it. So what's been up with you and Jackson? Don't tell me he dumped the both of us in the same month? The douche just doesn't have good taste in women."

" I don't know what's going on with us. We got in a fight and he apologized the other night. But things are still awkward. Put that on top of it being a Monday." Faith jokingly added the last part.

Lydia shot her a smile. " Everything will work itself out." They marched into the lunch room and cut in line. Well Lydia did and she dragged Faith behind her.

Faith grabbed her tray and settled for a salad. With an apple and a soda.

" Soda? Goodbye." Lydia picked it off the tray and set it on a nearby table. She then placed a water on the tray to replace it. " Water? Hello."

Faith laughed and they took a seat at a table. Ally soon joined them and then Danny. Next was Stiles and Scott. Then Greenberg. Well he tried to sit, but Lydia stopped him and told him to turn around. Greenberg sighed and walked away, causing Faith to start feeling bad for him.

Then Jackson finally sat down and met Faith's eye. Faith nodded at him before quickly turning away and looking towards Lydia for help.

Catching on, Lydia started to talk about stuff. " Alli, you seem a little distant."

" I'm fine." Allison answered to quickly.

Faith watched her carefully as she picked t her full plate of food. " We'll talk later, Allison."

Allison silently nodded.

" As I was saying: The formal. Danny who's your date?"

" I was thinking of going solo." Danny answered.

" It's settled then. I'll find you someone. So it's me and spazz, Jackson and Allison, Scott's not going. Faith you wanna go with Danny?"

" It would be my honor." I shot Danny a wink and a toothy grin.

Danny acted like he was fainting, causing everyone to laugh. Except Jackson.

" Faith, we gotta talk."

Faith looked at everyone before following Jackson out of the cafeteria.


	22. Chapter 22

Faith followed behind Jackson.

When they were in the hall, Faith asked, " What's up, Jackson?"

" This whole thing, going on between us." Jackson ran a hand through his. " D-Do you love me?"

Faith stared at Jackson in shock. " Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?"

Jackson was quiet as he looked down at Faith. " There's something going on between you and Derek."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. " What makes you say that?"

" Is there?"

" No."

" Faith you have to tell me now if there is."

" There isn't."

" Tell me the truth!"

" Fine!" Faith stomped her foot. " There's something going on between us! We..."

" You guys what?"

" K-Kissed."

" What?"

" It didn't mean anything to me!"

" Then why did you hide it!"

" I didn't wanna hurt you!"

" Faith..."

" I'm sorry." Faith was about to push passed him when Lydia came running out of the lunch room with a smile. " I'm taking you and Allison dress shopping for tonight. Let's go."

" Right now?" Allison came walking over to the small group with her stuff.

" Right now." Jackson agreed, stomping off.

Faith watched him go.

" Faith, what just happened?"

" I think he's done with me now."

Allison shot Faith a saddened look and Faith gave a curt nod before turning back to Lydia.

The red head smiled sadly. " You guys ready to go?"

" Sure." " Yeah." Lydia lead them out of the school.

* * *

" I love this one!" Lydia exclaimed, picking up a sparkly, short, and bright red dress.

" Of course you would."

" Lydia, what about...this one?" Allison pulled a blue and fluffy dress off the rack. It went right below the knees and was strapless. The top half was sparkly.

" Ali, I totally see what you see." Faith agreed, looking between the dress and Lydia.

" If Ali gets to pick out my dress, I'm picking out yours, Faith."

" I guess I'm picking out your dress, Allison." Faith snickered when she saw the look on Allison's face. " You'll look hot. Trust me."

" So will you. Danny might even-"

" -I love Danny the way he is, Lyd. I don't want him to go straight for me."

" Fine."

" This is the one." Faith suddenly exclaimed. She pulled a lavender colored dress off the rack. It was high in the front, low in the back. The top had a spaghetti strap for the right shoulder while the other shoulder didn't. The top wasn't sparkly, but it would definitely bring out the color in Allison's eyes. " It's perfect for you."

Lydia chuckled. " This... " She trailed off, holding up a dress that made Faith's mouth drop. It was short on Faith, probably reaching her middle thigh. It was tight and black.

" No, no, no." Faith shook her head.

" Yes, yes, yes." Lydia mocked, a smirk on her face. " The deal was I get to pick out your dress. Unless you want to wear it, Ali."

" No thanks. It wouldn't bring out the color of my eyes."

Faith let out a loud groan and glared at Lydia. " Why am I friends with you?"

" I was going to post an embarrassing video online for the whole school to see. Why _are_ you friends with me?"

Allison took her dress form Faith's hand and headed into the dressing a room. Lydia handed Faith her dress and held the one Allison picked out for her.

The two girls headed into dressing rooms and when Faith pulled on her dress, she gasped. She was _so wrong._ The dress reached right below her butt. She tried pulling it down, but that caused the dress to slip, letting her bra covered breasts free.

She pulled the dress back up and walked out of the changing room. Lydia and Allison were waiting for her, and Allison gasped when she saw Faith. " You look...hot."

" I look like a hooker." Faith hissed, glaring at Lydia. " Not this one."

" Yes, that one." Lydia argued.

" Come on, Lydia." Allison said, looking between her and Faith. " Pick out something nice for Faith. That won't make her look like a hooker." Allison added the last part when she saw Lydia open her mouth to speak. Lydia closed her mouth back and stomped off in search of another dress.

Faith took this time to look at Allison. Her frown turned up into a smile. " Hey. You look beautiful, Allison."

Allison looked down at the dress. " Thanks." She smiled sadly. " I wish Scott would be seeing it."

" I know how you feel." Faith muttered, looking at her own dress and thinking of Jackson.

" I guess we're in the same boat, right?"

Faith nodded and Lydia came back with a dress. It was a baby blue color. It was short, but not extremely short. The top had no straps and the bottom of the dress was covered in sparkles.

" Faith?"

" Yeah?" Faith snapped out of her trance and looked at Lydia.

" I asked if you liked it."

" I love it, Lydia." She grabbed the dress and went back into the changing room. When she came out and gave a twirl, she was surprised to to see that Lydia and Allison weren't on the other side. It was...Peter Hale.

Faith rolled her eyes and pushed passed him, in search of her friends.

" Faith." Peter latched onto Faith's arm. " We need to talk."

" You're dead."

" I'm actually very much alive. But let's not talk about me. It's that little boy friend of yours we need to talk about."

Faith whirled around to find Peter nowhere to be seen. Then there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned back around. Peter was there.

" What are you talking about? What do you want?"

" You don't know? Well I guess I'll just tell you. Either you and Scott join my pack, or I'll kill Jackson, and Allison."

" What?"

" Or maybe I can kill the spazz. He knows a little too much. But you'd miss him too much, right?"

" Leave my friends out of this."

" Or, you and your friends can live your lives, and you bring me Derek Hale."

" What could you possibly want with Derek?"

" Find him, my nephew is missing."

Peter than disappeared.

* * *

Faith thanked Lydia for her dress and then got out of the red head's car. She looked between her house and Jackson's as Lydia sped away. Did she go over and talk to him? Did she not?

Faith finally decided on just going to bed. That was until she heard her name being called out.

Faith turned around and looked up at Jackson, who was on his porch. She never even heard his door open.

Jackson stepped off the porch and started making his way towards Faith, and when she realized that they were going to have to talk, it was much too late to try and turn around and run to the safety of her bed.

Faith set hed bags down and waited for Jackson to approach her. When he was right in front of her, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to form words.

" What'd you get?" Jackson questioned.

" Stuff."

" What stuff?"

" Just...stuff. Like a dress."

" Can I see it?"

Faith raised her brows. " I'm pretty sure it wouldn't fit you."

" That's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Jackson breathed out. He looked down at Faith. " There's a reason behind why I'm going with Allison. I'm not sure if Scott told you-"

" -What would Scott have to do with this?" Faith asked, sitting down on one of the porch steps. Jackson sat down next to her and shrugged.

" Will you believe me?"

" I'll believe it if I think it's true. I can't promise I'll believe what you have to say."

" Scott asked me to take Allison."

" And you said yes like that?"

" He may have bared his teeth at me and growled a little." Jackson added.

Faith snapped her head in Jackson's direction. " He wouldn't do that."

Jackson bitterly laughed. " Well that's funny, because he did."

Faith sighed, thinking through what he said. " If Scott did that, I don't know why."

Jackaon stood up and stretched. " Um, save a dance for me?"

Faith stood up and nodded her head. " Sure."

Faith then headed into her house and basically floated up to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

Faith smiled at her reflection in her mirror. She _looked pretty._ She _felt_ beautiful. She smiled, thinking of how much her mother would be gushing.

Faith exited her room and went into Isaac's, surprised to see him nose deep in a book and not dressed at all.

" Isaac?" Isaac looked up from his book and smiled at Faith. " You're not going?"

" I don't have a date."

" I could've been your date."

" That would be weird. This isn't ' Flowers in the Attic.'

Faith laughed lightly. " You could go solo."

" And make a bigger fool out of myself? No thanks. Go have fun."

" I could stay-"

" -Go!"

Faith smiled at her brother. " I missed you a lot, Lahey. While I was dead and all."

" You don't feel anything when your dead."

" I did."

As Faith was about to exit the room, Isaac called out, " You look beautiful, sis. Have fun for the both of us?"

" Of course." Faith heard a honking outside and yelled, " Love you!" before rushing down the steps and exiting her house. Lydia was waiting for her, Allison in the passenger seat. " Hey guys."

Lydia drove off from the Lahey house hold and smiled at Faith. "We're heading back to my house to do our hair and make up. Tonight is going to be... _speacial."_

* * *

Faith smiled at Lydia, who was doing her hair. " Tonight is night girls."

" Well," Allison started. " technically prom will be the night. But that's only if you're being technical."

" Go, Ali, why'd I recruit you?" Lydia asked in a playful tone. " You're such a dork!"

Allison blushed and applied another coat of lip gloss.

Here's how things were going. While Lydia did Faith's hair, Allison would do her make-up. Then, once finished with Faith's hair, Lydia would do Allison's and Faith would do her make-up. And then Allison and Faith would swoop in, Allison doing Lydia's hair and Faith doing Lydia's make-up.

Faith gasped when she looked in the mirror after Lydia said she was finished. " Lydia, I love it." Faith's hair was in beautiful curls. Lydia had put the top half of Faith's hair into a messy bun. The bottom half was left alone to be in full curls. There was a tiny crown on top of Faith's head and her hair was covered in sparkles and tiny flowers.

Faith got up and Allison took her place.

Soon, the girls were ready for their formal.

* * *

Danny took Faith's hand in his as he helped her out of the car.

" Wow..." was all Danby could manage.

Faith frowned. " Too much?"

" No, you look beautiful as always. I've never seen you in make-up is all. You should wear it more often." Faith's frown curved up into a smile.

Allison tapped Faith's shoulder and whispered, " He's not the only one noticing you tonight."

Faith turned to where Allison pointed and her smile widened a little.

Jackson was staring at Faith with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Faith chuckled and walked over to him. " Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, Jackson."

Jackson open and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words. Finally, " Y-You look...okay?"

" Okay?" Faith's smile slowly left her lips. " Oh, um...Thanks?"

Jackson realized what he said and his eyes widened even more. " No, not okay. You look better than okay. You look...g-great. Pretty. Very...stunning."

Faith laughed lightly and smiled up at him. " Thanks. Likewise, I guess. "

Jackson let out a nervous laugh and said, " Well..."

" Faith, let's get inside!" Danby called out, grabbing Faith's arm and basically dragging her into the gym.

Without a word, Danby pulled Faith onto the dance floor. Faith chuckled at his antics. " I don't dance, Danny. You know that."

" Let's change that!" Danby took Faith's hand and spun her, her dress moving with her every motion. She may as well enjoy a semi-normal life while she can, right!?

* * *

Faith headed outside to get some air after all her dancing with Danny. She started absentmindedly walking towards the lacrosse field and when she was finally in controll of her body, it was too late.

Faith looked around to see Lydia, then Stiles. He was screaming at the both of them to run. Faith turned her head to see Peter running right for Lydia. Out of pure instinct, Faith was in front of Lydia by the time Peter reached her.

Faith growled at Peter and her eyes turned a bright red, to his surprise. He was taken aback when her eyes started changing all different colors. With him distracted, Faith raised a clawed hand and swiped it right across Peter's face.

Peter snapped out of it and growled, roaring as he showed his canines.

Peter then threw Faith to the ground with little to no effort at all. He reached Lydia and held her up by her throat. " One thing. I asked for one thing. Where is Derek, Faith?"

" I-I don't know. Just don't hurt her. Don't hurt _them."_ She had just remembered that Stiles was there, too.

" Oh, Faith, it's a little too late for that. Besides, she already knows...too much." Peter bit into Lydia's side as Lydia screamed out in pain. Faith jumped to her feet, only to have peter throw her back down again.

When Faith was finally back on her feet, what's done was done.

Lydia was lying on the lacrosse field, so much blood covering her body you couldn't even see the wounds. Her eyes were open, fear very clear in them. But her heart... It wasn't beating.

Faith turned to growl at Peter, only to find him _and_ Stiles nowhere in sight.

Faith rushed to Lydia's side and screamed for help over and over. Finally she heard footsteps and looked up to see a wide eyed Jackson.

Jackson rushed over and screamed, " Holy hell, what happened?"

" Just get her to the hospital. Now!"

" But Faith..."

" Jackson, go. If you want her to live you'll listen to me and go! If you don't now it'll be too late to save her!"

As Jackson picked up Lydia in his arms, Faith threw off her heels and started running for the woods.

" Faith!"

Faith quickly turned around to look at Jackson.

" I love you!"

Faith nodded before saying, " I love you, too." Then she was gone.

* * *

 _How clique **is**_ _this? ( [ Probably ] Thinks the reader.)_

* * *

 ** _A/N- So guys, one more chapter and then- BAM- the story will be over. I would like to thank all the readers who have read my story and stuck with it. I'd like to thank the readers who reviewed and even the silent readers._**

 ** _My story would mean nothing without you guys._**

 ** _Keep watch for news about a sequel that will most likely happen to When She Returns! * Big smiley face*_**

 ** _And remember- Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile!_**


	24. Chapter 24

As Faith continued running, she heard shuffling from nearby.

Faith stopped in her tracks and turned in a slow circle. " Hello?"

" Oh, Faith. I didn't know you'd be here." came the sickening voice of Kate. Kate Argent.

Faith's heart skipped a beat as she turned in another circle. " What do you want Kate?"

" It's quite simple actually. Who's The Alpha?"

" What?"

" Don't play dumb, Faith. You know what I want to know. Just tell me and I'll go easy."

" You'll go easy on me? I'd be surrendering right about now if I were you." Faith snarled and growled.

Kate suddenly appeared in front of Faith, a sinister smirk on her face. " I'm really glad you decided _not_ to pick the easy way out." Kate lifted up a gun that was hidden behind her back. " Now, unless you don't want to get shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet, you'll comprehend. Who's The Alpha? Where's The Alpha?"

" I don't know where."

" But...you know who?"

Faith was silent.

" Oh, you're a very stupid girl." Kate raised her gun and shot Faith in the arm. Faith hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Kate whispered, " You're about to join your little boyfriend." before Faith blacked out.

* * *

When Faith woke up to find herself chained to a fence. She looked around, realizing Derek was next to her, sweaty and bruised.

" Derek!" Faith shrieked. " Please don't be dead."

The door opened suddenly and there appeared Kate. " No, he's not dead. Yet."

" Yet?" Faith rasped.

" Just tell me who The Alpha is."

Movement was heard and Faith turned her head to see Derek raise his head. " Don't. Don't tell her. She won't let us go. She'll kill us after we feed her information." Derek turns to Kate. " It's what she does."

Kate chuckled. " Are you still mad at me, Derek?"

Faith growled and asked, " What's she talking about?"

" Oh, he didn't tell you. We used to...date."

" You used to date that thing?" Faith asked, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

Kate...growled. " Shut up." She patted the fence and said, " I could always find a way to get it out of you. Do you feel like getting electrocuted?" With that being said, Kate pulled a lever and electricity shot through Faith's body. She screamed and jerked around in pain.

Derek watched with a pained look.

Suddenly Kate pulled out a knife. " Faith, you were already shot with a bullet that will kill you in 48 hours or less. If I were to cut you with this, draw blood, you wouldn't be able to heal. You'd... die. Information for your life."

" Never." Faith spat at Kate.

" Okay then." Kate raised the knife.

" Wait!"

Kate and Faith both turned to look at Derek.

" The Alpha is Peter."

" Dead Peter?" Kate smirked. " Thanks for your cooperation." Kate lifted the knife and sliced Faith across her arm, cutting deeply.

" You said you wouldn't hurt her!" growled Derek.

" I never said that." Kate started heading for the door. " Thank you again, Derek."

Faith felt her eyes getting heavy as she looked at Derek. " I think I'm in love with you." she whispered. " But I also love Jackson."

" What?"

" Tell him that. Tell him I love him, Derek. Please."

" You'll be able to tell him that yourself. You're not dying."

Faith smiled. Before she could say anything, her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Scott sniffed for Faith, his head outside of Stiles' Jeep. " Turn right."

" If anything happens to her..." Stiles mutters.

Scott suddenly tells Stiles to pull over.

" What is it, Scott?"

" The scent is leading into the woods." Scott gets out the car and starts running, Stiles calling out for him to wait.

Stiles groaned and decided to go to the hospital and pick up Jackson.

Scott continued running until he was in front of the Hale house. Kate Argent was just walking out of a cellar. She smirked at Scott.

Scott let out a growl, and then an idea popped into his head. He let out a low, loud howl.

Kate Argent's smirk grew wider. " Gee, thanks. You're bringing The Apha right towards me."

" Peter's going go kill you." Scott snapped, pushing Kate out of the way so that he could get into the cellar.

" You might want to hurry. Faith's loosing a lot of blood and isn't healing. It might have to do with the fact that there's wolfsbane coursing through her body. Oops."

Scott ignored her and ran, there was a hallway. He opened up the first door he SAS and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Derek and Faith.

Faith looked bad.

Scott rushed over to her, easily breaking the restraints. Faith fell into his arms and her eyes never opened.

Scott looked at Derek and asked, " Is she dead?"

" No. Not yet." Scott reached up and broke Derek's restraints. Derek was out of the room before anything else could be said.

Scott followed after him, Faith in his arms. What he saw when he was out of the cellar is not what he expected.

Peter was throwing Kate into the Hale house. Allison and her father were there, too.

Scott put Faith against a tree and then turned ready to face the enemy.

" Scott." Faith's voice was raspy and quiet.

" Faith?"

" What's going on?"

" Hold on. Keep your eyes open, Faith."

" But I'm so tired." Faith groaned as reality set in. " I'm dying, Scotty. Lydia is... I think she's dead."

" Lydia's not dead. Keep your eyes open." Scott instructed.

Faith watched as he then headed into the Hale house after Peter, Kate, and Derek.

Allison came running out of the house, tears streaming down her cheeks. Allison rushed over to Faith and shook her lightly. " Faith? What did she do to you?"

Faith struggled to get her words out.

" Slowly. What did she do?"

" She...tortured me. I-In or...order to find...The A-Alpha." Faith rasped.

Allison gasped as she wrapped her arms around Faith. " I'm so, so sorry."

Faith laughed dryly. " Don't...be. Remember, you and Lydia and Stiles and Scott and Jackson and Danny, even Derek, you're my pack. You guys...are my pack."

Allison's breath hitched in her throat at this and more tears welled up in her eyes.

" You're my pack, too. You're my best friend."

Faith smiled and her eyes were about to close.

" Faith!"

Faith opened her eyes again to see Jackson rushing towards her, a sort of chemical contained in a beaker, in his hand.

Jackson leaned down, sitting next to Faith. Faith smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

" Jackson, I-"

" -Don't waste your breath, Faith."

Suddenly, Scott was thrown through the window of the Hale residence.

Next came Peter, in full Alpha Werewolf form. He picked Scott up by the throat and threw him against a tree.

Scott yelped, " Now!" Jackson threw the beaker at The Alpha.

Faith watched as the Alpha caught it.

Allison jumped for her crossbow and shot at the beaker. The Alpha errupted in flames, making it easier for Scott to bring him down.

What happened next, no one was prepared for.

* * *

Scott listened for Faith's heart again. " It's not beating!" he yelled.

Stiles stood back, head in his hands.

The ambulance had just arrived and... They declared Faith Lahey dead. Again.

* * *

Faith's eyes were closed and her hands were folded across her stomach.

Allison stared down at her former friend's face. She placed the flowers in the coffin with her. She then ran to her father, sobbing and crying in his arms.

Isaac smiled down at Faith with a sad smile. " At least you'll finally be at rest. Say...Say hi to Mom and our brother for me, will ya?" Isaac turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jackson was there, a pained look on his face.

Scott and Stiles placed flowers on each side of Faith, Stiles sobbing uncontrollably as Scott tried his best not to break down.

Danny. Danny tried his best not to rush over to Faith and pull her into his arms. She was still in her dress that she wore to the formal, still looking pretty with her hair all done.

Lydia, not being able to attend, cried non stop as she heard her the news. She might not have been going crazy, but when the time came, she couldn't get her emotions in check.

Everybody. Say goodbye to Miss Faith Lahey.

* * *

Faith Lahey?

Claimed dead.

Her story?

It had only just begun. Or...had it?

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Season one, is over.**_

 _ **AND SEASON TWO WILL SOON BEGIN!**_

 _ **Will I bring Faith back, or won't I? Look out for season two to find out.**_

 _ **Thank you to all my readers!**_

 _ **Thank you to all my readers who reviewed!**_

 _ **You're awesome!**_

 _ **I'd like to give a big shout out to a fellow reader MinnieMatthews. She is who inspired me to start writing fanfics. Make sure to check out her stories!**_

 _ ***\\_(0.0)_/* [ You're all magical!]**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Some things you should know!**_

 ** _I'm losing interest in my Teen Wolf FanFics and am currently re-writing one. I hope you all can wait a couple months while I gather my shit and get back in my Teen Wolf Zone. Until then, I don't think I'll write to my best abilities. And all I want for my readers is to see my best._**

 ** _I'll be posting chapters to my new Maze Runner story. Which I have been working on for a couple months. These chapters will show my best writing abilities and hopefully I'll be good. I know by doing this I'll be adding on to all the chapters for FanFictions I still need to write._**

 ** _You're all probably like ' If you know this why are you still doing it?' And the answer is I don't really know._**

 ** _I just really want to get my stories out there._**

 ** _I might start posting chapters to my first attempt at a Jurassic World FanFiction. So stay tuned and don't loose interest in me yet._**

 ** _Please don't hate me for neglecting my Teen Wolf Stories._**


End file.
